


Little Alpha

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Beta Omega, Alpha!Dean, Bottoming Alpha, Castiel Makes Mistakes, Castiel has to flirt, Dean Makes Mistakes, Dean was married once, Feisty Omega, First Time, M/M, Nightmares, Omega!Castiel, Panic Attacks, Panty Kink, Submissive Alpha, Topping Omega, True Mates, Undercover Castiel, a/b/o dynamics, dean is broken, minor PTSD, perhaps a spanking kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: So, this happened between another person and I on Omegle, unfortunately it ended shortly but I decided to keep it going. And if she happens to contact me through here, she has full!! credit for this prompt! I would just like to thank you, Nikki...This helped with my writers block. :)





	1. True Mates Don't Exi....

After having been in the industry for so many years it was a really rookie mistake that had him get caught. The Novak family were the ones who ran this town, they were suspected and wanted for a lot of murders, drug dealing and a few minor crimes however they weren't all bad. The only people they took out were bad guys and their competition in the drug market as well as their rival gangs. Lately though there had been an internal fight within the family and they had split up in two, the side Michael controlled where they made sure no civilians got hurt and went out of the way not to get them involved and then there was the side Lucifer controlled, where they didn't care about casualties and craved the chaos. They didn't have the same sense or morals as Michael and his followers had, hence the split up. So Castiel, who was on the good side of the family had been staking out one of Luci's new territories and gotten caught for tresspassing, having been so focused on his work that he had forgotten to take his suppressants and scent blockers which was why he had been caught and was currently being held in a cell. It made him slightly irritated that his cover as an Alpha had been blown and that he was stuck behind bars and having to listen to the knotheads making cat calls and lewd comments from the holding cell across from his.  
Dean sighed, some Alpha had been captured and Dean would have to stay later now at the precinct to make sure all the paperwork was done correctly-He'd barely get about four hours of sleep. He hated not getting enough sleep, he growled softly as he turned to his partner, Benny.

  
"Hey man, Can you go bring up that Alpha, I want to question him some more about the territory he was on", he asked.

  
"Sure thing", Benny said and headed towards the holding cells where the people were locked up who hadn't gotten their sentencing just yet and went over to talk to Kevin who was in charge of keeping an eye on them and was led to the cell that held an Omega and he was a little confused. The guy sure looked like an Alpha with his broad shoulders and his length, not to mention how strong he had been and it had taken five cops to bring him to the station alone but that scent definitely had Omega all over it and the other knotheads who were locked up were going crazy.

  
"Oh for crying out loud just shut it." Benny said with a growl as he opened the cage.

  
"Blue eyes, you're coming with me. Gotta figure out what to do with you." He said and brought Castiel back towards his and Dean's shared office and made him sit down on the chair in front of Dean.

  
"Dunno what to tell you man, but this kid ain't what we thought he was." Benny said and Castiel just kept his head up high, looking bored more than anything and feeling completely relaxed as he sat down in the chair.

  
Dean's head lifted immediately when he smelled the sweet scent of an Omega. His eyes lifted over the paperwork.

  
"You got a name, blue eyes?" He drawled, a southern accent slipping into his voice. The guy was pretty big, tanned shoulders and dark hair with the most piercing blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

  
"I'm sorry, but we captured an Alpha, this man isn't an Alpha", Dean stated looking towards his partner in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. He wouldn't usually question his partner but the team had had a hard time subduing the man, but having a problem subduing an Omega should have been easy. His head was filled with a ton of questions. Castiel just rolled his eyes when neither of the cops didn't seem to believe he had been the one who they had apprehended.

  
"I'm sorry to be a disappointment but it looks like my blockers have worn off. I assure you I am just as upset as you are about it", He said sarcastically as he were trying to rub some blood that had dried on his hands. Obviously it wasn't his blood, it had been a cop he may or may not have hit in the face. When he was asked about his name Castiel knew it was better to keep his mouth shut because if they knew they had caught a Novak the entire station would have a fucking field day with him and he had no interest in that.

  
"As for my name, I do have one but it would be such a drag if you found out. No need trying to run my fingerprints, I'm not in your database or in the system for that matter." He had grown up in a mafia family after all. Dean grit his teeth. One of those personalities.

  
"No, it's just impressive that an Omega took five men. It doesn't happen often unless the Omega in question has been using or on some sort of adrenaline kick. But good for you, you're not a typical Omega", he answered with a teasing tone.

  
"I'll be honest with you if you're honest with me, what were you doing on Lucifer Novak's land? He is a very powerful man and he may or may not press charges. Now, what I get from him is he feels that something has been stolen, but since we found you on the grounds, it's safe to assume that you did not steal something from him?" Dean questioned as he shuffled some paperwork in his hands, tilting his head as he read some.

  
"No what's really impressive here is how they let such a knothead make detective." Castiel said in a sweet voice along with one of his best smiles. Being insulted wasn't really anything new, even if barely anyone knew he was an Omega apart from the family. At the mention of his brother though he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

  
"Oh I am sure he will be pressing charges and feed you some bullshit how I stole something very expensive that he didn't even care about in the first place just to get me locked away for a long time. I can assure you though that I didn't steal anything and it hadn't been my intention either." No his intention had been to just snoop around a little, figure out what his brother was up to since Michael had asked him to. Castiel was one of the more skilled men he had on his side after all. Dean bristled at that but he let it slide.

  
"Yes he mentioned some", Dean paused as he raised an eyebrow looking over the file.

"I don't know, swarvorski crystal vase, but we know that's not true. As for what I'll have to tell him, is that we have no grounds to hold you. I assume it is your lawyer who is waiting in the holding room?" Dean have a shrug.

  
"I didn't have time for introductions, on the other hand, we can't hold you here. Normally, we would enter you into the system, but", Dean hesitated again and that's when Benny piped up.

  
"Dean doesn't like that Novak asshole...", He offered. Dean snorted.

  
"Understatement. But there is some dark haired guy with greenish blue eyes waiting for you and he said he's your ride. Benny and I will take you the room", Dean said standing up. He had shed his dark blue overshirt earlier in exchange for a white button down shirt and he grabbed his jacket as he stood up from his desk. Castiel was a little surprised to hear that Michael had come to get him personally, most likely to scold him because he had fucked up a mere stake out but still. He was a little surprised though that he was being let go and that the guy didn't put him in the system, although he really would have no information to put in either way since Castiel wouldn't tell him anything.

  
"Well that makes two of us." He said and stood up. Apparently this knothead wasn't as bad as he first had seemed and Castiel couldn't deny that he did have an appealing scent, more so than anyone he had met and Castiel had never care about something like that before. Still he made sure to behave and was led out to see Michael.

"Thank you, detective. It looks like I owe you one." Castiel said respectfully. Dean gave Castiel a bright smile before he knocked on the door.

  
"You don't owe me nothin'. It's my job to protect the innocent", he said firmly. Dean believed in his job with all his heart mind and soul. The Omega was stunning and took nearly all of Dean's willpower not to scent him.

  
"Just don't go around stealin' anymore of them vases ya hear?" He joked as the door opened.

  
"It was nothin' to get you out . Unfortunately for Lucifer, he has no case if he were to take this to court. All I would need to do is testify and then it'd e over and he will have wasted time and money", Dean informed the handsome Omega. He smelled like rain and cinnamon with something sour but appealing to Dean's senses and he wasn't bad to look at either.

  
"I am far from innocent detective and I will make sure that my debt is paid." Castiel just chuckled at that.

  
"I will be sure to pay for my own vases next time." He said a little amused, especially since he knew that they were currently letting a killer go just like that without even trying to hold him back, but of course the detective didn't know that. After all the Novaks were very good at making sure that they couldn't be tied to their crimes even if it was widely known that they were in fact criminals. The police just hadn't found any proof yet and that was the way it was supposed to be.

  
"I will see you around, Dean Winchester. Oh, and the name is Castiel, if you still were wondering." He didn't mention his last name and he had found the detective entertaining enough to let him have some kind of information about him. With one last smile Castiel headed off with Michael who drove them both back towards the headquarters where he was sure to get a lesson or two about how to not be so sloppy. Dean couldn't stop the blush that had started on his cheeks and he just glared at Benny playfully while the other chortled.

  
"You go an' get home, Benny. I'll finish the paperwork and get home once it's finished", he said with a yawn. He headed down to the office where he filed and did all other paperwork. ' _So, the Omega's name is Castiel'_ , Dean thought while he whistled to himself. He wished he could have gotten a number or given one, he would have loved to see more of the feisty Omega.

  
Michael was quiet for a few moments until he drove onto the freeway.

  
"Castiel, you know better. How could you have blown your cover? You're never usually this sloppy. What happened? You're going to double up on stealth lessons this week, is that understood?" He asked as he exceeded over the speed limit just so, wanting to get to headquarters that much faster. Castiel wasn't surprised when Michael broke the silence, in all honesty he was kind of glad that he did because it had been deafening.

  
"There are no excuses for my actions and I apologize profusely. I know my mistake complicated things and I will be sure not to repeat it again." There was a reason they used scent blockers so that others wouldn't notice him and they could sneak around much more efficiently. It was something the police always used while dealing with known and dangerous criminals so they wouldn't be able to track the cops in case they managed to escape.

  
"Understood." Castiel simply said because he knew there was no use in getting into a fight with his brother and he had screwed up after all. When they got back to the headquarters they both went their own way, Castiel to his office to work on a plan to pay back the officer for his service and Michael to his own for a business meeting. Michael was surprised his younger brother had agreed so easily but he was happy. Which was unusual for him, since the man seemed to always be devoid of emotion. He was natural in the business meeting, it was easier for him to deal with business than to deal with family or emotions and he thrived on it.

Dean finished the paperwork a little after eleven thirty and yawned as he made sure the night shift were okay and had complete access to caffeine and things to keep them up during the night. Dean was exhausted, he'd been up since five a.m. and he wanted to get home, get a hot meal made and a nice hot shower to loosen up his aching muscles. He couldn't keep his mind off ' _Blue eyes'_ or Castiel as the Omega had said as he headed towards his impala, after making detective, they allowed him to keep Baby and drive her everywhere.

  
Castiel had never liked to be in debt to anyone which was why he made sure to put a more then generous amount of money in a briefcase. Especially since he knew that when word got out that Dean had been having a Novak in the holding cell and let him go before they could press him for information, things most likely would get troublesome for the poor detective. So later that night he found himself beating Dean home and decided to let himself in, picking the lock without problem and putting the briefcase of money down on the coffee table, kicking his feet back and relaxed into the couch as he watched some tv and waited for Dean to get home. The first thing he had done when he had gotten out of jail was to pop a few scent blockers and yet again hid the fact that he was an Omega. Dean was tired as he entered the garage to park Baby. He turned her off then, taking a deep, relieved breath. He was home and could relax, he closed the garage door behind him and then headed inside through his laundry room door, the hairs on the back of his neck standing to attention. He was not alone in his home. He drew out his gun and leaned against the wall, headed upstairs to his livingroom. He could see the back of his couch and that the tv was on-it was an Alpha and that aggravated Dean further that an Alpha was in his home, acting as if it were his. He inhaled deeply and then growled.

  
"Stand up, what are you doing in my house?" He growled out, his gun easily in his hands.

  
"Finally I was getting bored of waiting for you..." Castiel said a little relieved when he heard Dean coming upstairs.

  
"Oh relax it's just me and I promise I didn't steal your vases, although I doubt you have any that's actually worth stealing..." He said when he heard the Alpha growled, not being the least bothered even though he was an Omega. It was the first thing he had learned to train away, his instincts to immediately obey an Alpha who pulled rank and tried to threaten him into submission.

  
"You know, I really didn't take you for the Dr. Sexy kind of guy but after having seen a few episodes I kind of get it. That guy is hot." He said without caring and without making a move to stand up or even look at the Alpha. His eyes were trained on the tv as he watched a particularly interesting scene between Dr. Sexy and his new mistress.

  
"Bet you five bucks they are going to hook up in the jaintor's closet", he said.

  
Dean relaxed easily, setting his gun on the counter once he heard about the vases.

  
"Bet you five bucks it's in the supply closet. I've seen this once and it ain't with his mistress he got there. You hungry? I was fixin' to make somethin' for dinner when my house got broken into by a guy who likes to steal vases", he said as he walked behind the balcony counter, still able to see the tv from the kitchen.

  
"I'm not like...a chef or nothing but I can make a few good steaks and roasted potatoes", he offered. He started by opening the refrigerator and shuffled around.

  
"What are you doin' here, Cas?" He asked, pausing as he took out to packs of steak. Castiel was a little surprised at the lack of reaction from the officer, it seemed as if he didn't mind Castiel's presence or that fact that he had actually broken into his home which was a little intriguing. Honestly there were a lot of things that got Castiel interested, like that ridiculously good smell of leather, sandalwood and spring. It made him just want to walk up to the Alpha and bury his nose in his neck and scent him which was very unlike him. _What was so special about this one?_

  
"I wasn't trying to steal anything. I had just intended to snoop around a little but I didn't even get to do that before your guys tried to pin me down." He said a little annoyed, not very happy about the fact that he had been taken off guard because his mind had been elsewhere and he had ended up getting caught.

  
"Had I known you were going to make me steak I would have broken into your house much sooner." He said a little amused and paused the episode as he followed the scent of the Alpha into the kitchen and looked a little curiously as he took things out of the fridge.

  
"I don't like owing people so I came back here to pay the debt I owe. Don't worry, I'm sure you will find the amount more than agreeable." 100 000 dollars was usually a rather large number for someone who worked as a cop and Castiel earned more than enough through his side business and from the nightclub that he owned. Dean stopped, trying to smell the Omega, but it was those damned blockers and he hated it. He wanted to smell the Omega's natural scent and roll around in like a dog in laundry. What the hell, that's odd.

  
"I know you weren't stealing anything. I was just joking...and I'm not taking whatever it is you're giving, Cas. It's my job, in the eyes of the law, you did nothing and I personally don't care about that Novak ass. He's...arrogant and rude, which I know for a fact, not all Novaks were like that. it's frustrating, I'm use to dealing with a few, but they were...regal, they deserved the respect but Lucifer? He's a piece of shit, I can just never get anything on him", he said and then his cheeks flushed.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm talking about work and I really shouldn't and kind of don't want to. But...what do you not get steak often? What do you eat?" He asked curiously, opening the package of meat and setting the thick pieces of steak on the cutting board while he turned the oven off. Castiel was a little amused when he heard Dean go on and on about his brother and how much of an ass he was, it was a little funny.

  
"Yes, I'm fairly sure he got that from our mother... She was never the one you went running to for comfort when you scraped your knee. All she would do was look annoyed and tell you to grow up and stop crying." She had always been cold and distant except for with Lucifer and she had groomed him into the asshole he was today, taking what he wanted and not giving a flying fuck about the consequences.

  
"If I were you though, I would try to stay on his good graces. You are in far over your head detective if you are trying to go up against him. I am not sure you realize just how dangerous he is. Unlike most of my family he doesn't care about what happens to civilians and if they get in the way the get wiped as well and I would hate to see your dead body lying in a ditch somewhere." Although Lucifer had always been one to present his victims in a grand display. He was a little sick that way and took pride in all the killings, it made Castiel sick to his stomach.

  
"What I eat? Usually my diet is kept very strict. My work needs for me to be kept in shape", he explained.   
Dean paused as the oven dinged to signify that it was ready.

  
"That's why you wouldn't give me your last name. The press would have had a fucking field day if they found out I arrested a Novak and then let him escape", he said piecing it together easily. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

  
"He's not something I worry about. He likes to poke fun at me for job choices and I let him, I don't care what he thinks of me. I'm sure you can eat this meal and no be affected, you don't look like this will kill you. I think you're fine...But would you mind keepin an eye on the potatoes while I take a quick shower? Oh you'll need these to take them out when they're done", he said digging around in his drawers for the oven mitts and then held them out to Castiel.

  
"Putting me on stake out duty while taking a shower all by yourself? How mean." Castiel teased. For some reason he was very attracted to Dean, he couldn't deny that and seeing the man naked... Well that just gave him all sorts of good ideas. Still he accepted the oven mitts and rolled his eyes when Dean acted like he had never used an oven before but he didn't say anything.

  
"Very well then, hurry into the shower little Alpha. Don't worry, I will make sure the house doesn't burn down and your potatoes won't get burned while you're away." Maybe it was good to get some space from the Alpha because the thoughts that were running through his head was definitely something that he needed to get rid of. The last thing he needed in his life right now was more distraction and Dean had proven to steal his thoughts more than Castiel would ever admit or that he liked. Dean snorted with a soft laugh.

  
"Yeah should be about ten minutes, twenty at the most", he said. Dean padded off down into the hall, stripping his shirt off before he entered the bedroom. The sound of water turning on could be heard from where Castiel was and Dean just needed a few minutes away from the attractive Omega; his mother had raised him to be better than some knothead Alpha who would take advantage of an Omega just because they were in his home. Well, technically he didn't invite him, he just broke into his home. There was something about the fiery other that drove Dean's Alpha crazy but in a very good way. He wanted to continue to banter back and forth, it had been a long time since Dean had felt attracted to anyone. Dean stepped into the shower and let out a gentle groan when the hot water hit his sore muscles. Castiel knew that it was a really bad idea staying here, mostly because Dean was very bad for business yet he found himself sticking around. He even took the liberty of setting the table and going through Dean's fridge to make a salad because he needed something to occupy his hands with. Unfortunately it didn't stop his mind from wandering though and it didn't help that he knew exactly what the Alpha was doing and the fact that he was very much naked only a couple of rooms away. It was good to have the space to be able to breathe though without feeling the ridiculously strong urge to just press his nose against that neck of his and surround himself with the man's scent. Thankfully his mind was pulled elsewhere as the potatoes were done and he turned off the oven and took out the potatoes and let them cool a little before the dinner. Dean was quick in his shower, scrubbing off a day's worth of sweat and dirt. He was more and more relaxed by the second. He walked to his room quickly after turning off the shower and he bolted across the hall and dug through his drawers in his dresser for a tshirt and some sweats. He pulled the sweats on, wanting to just let the boys breathe. He took deep breaths as he pulled on his tight grey shirt. He dried off his hair and then tossed his towel into the hamper before he padded out into the hall, turning off the lights there and then into the kitchen.

  
"How do you like your steak cooked?" Dean asked as he started the frying pan up to cook the steaks. When Dean came back into the kitchen and Cas caught a whiff of his scent along with the shampoo and body wash he found himself humming with appreciation. The guy smelled absolutely fantastic and so when Dean began talking he had to take a minute to go over what he had said.

  
"Medium rare." He always liked his meat a little bloody, just like he enjoyed the bad guys. There was really nothing like beating an asshole to a pulp with his bare hands, making him tender and a little bloody.

  
"So tell me, Dean... How come you are so calm having me around? You know I am a criminal and that it did take five of your Alpha co-workers to bring me down and that was just because I had been sloppy and made a mistake", he said.

  
It made him a little curious and the fact that Dean did seem to take his job seriously was also a little interesting since he didn't want compensation for what he had done, even if he had done Castiel a favor. Even if it was just to spite his older brother Luci. Dean nodded and worked on prepping the meat, rubbing it down firmly with spices but then he stiffened when he heard Castiel's question. His shoulders tensed even after they had been visibly relaxed moments before.

  
"It gets lonely....And I don't mean in a sexual way. I just mean...I don't have people over, my little brother lives in California with his wife...and he pays for my mom to live there too...So I don't see them often unless they come here because I don't really like flying. But they don't come around much because they feel like it's sad here after my husband was killed two years ago", he explained slowly, quietly. He finished rubbing down the meat and he placed them in an iron skillet with butter and some fresh sage to just let it cook on the stove slowly so that they remained tender and still got the desired amount of blood in their steaks. Dean liked his rare but he could settle for medium rare. That answered Castiel's next question, why such a handsome and kind Alpha was doing here all alone and unmated. For once in his life he actually felt sorry for someone else and it was a little confusing. All of this was a little confusing and he didn't know what to make of it all just yet.

  
"I am so sorry to hear that..." He said, genuinely meaning it, placing a hand gently on Dean's arm and squeezing it. As soon as he felt their skin touch, he felt like lightening had just struck him and so he pulled the hand away quickly, looking horrified at Dean. Castiel had never believed in true mates or things like that and he had never really wanted a mate either since he had spent his entire life hiding the fact that he was an Omega and acted like an Alpha all the time. Now though he knew exactly why he had been so drawn to this man and why he smelled so good to him and that revelation scared the crap out of him. He was practically being torn in two, a part of him wanting to run for the hills and never look back, continue on with his life as he had and the other part just wanted to please and cheer up his Alpha so badly, to help him get rid of that incredibly loneliness he could feel coming off of Dean. Dean was staring at Castiel, his green eyes wide but conflicting emotions flit across his face. Sad, hurt, frustration but also a fierce loyalty but he had thought his world had ended when his husband had been shot because he had been asked to take a risk and he was a young, rookie cop and been stupid thinking he and his husband could have been partners. Dean wanted to reach out, to scent the Omega standing in his kitchen but given how the omega was, that would be returned with a growl and probably a slap to the face. Dean licked his lips-his skin was singing, he had found his truemate, something he had never even gave a second thought when he was a pup listening to those fairytales.

  
"I...You can still stay for dinner...and then you can leave", he said before he grabbed the tongs and flipped the steaks, his shoulders were tense once more and he had a million other emotions running through his body and scent. Castiel was kind of glad for the scent blockers which meant that Dean couldn't pick up on the fucking agony he felt by being refused by his own true mate. It was so much worse than being shot and stabbed and Castiel had experienced both so he knew how much it hurt but it was noting like this. Still he didn't let it show on his face though, he wasn't going to give Dean that satisfaction and so he withdrew into his usual cold self.

  
"As you wish." He murmured as he brought the finished salad towards the table as well as the potatoes, making sure to stay out of the way for Dean, not even looking at him, no matter how much his entire being was screaming at him to go over and comfort the Alpha. Logically though he knew that the Alpha most likely would throw a fit and kick him out of the house if he stepped too close, seeing as how he had just reacted which was why he was fighting his urges. Dean swallowed, he hated those scent blockers and then he turned to face the Omega with a growl.

  
"Go into that bathroom and please take off those goddamned scent blockers. I hate not knowing how you smell...", he said, his voice ending on a whine. He frowned, he didn't know he was capable of even making that noise. He licked his lips once more.

  
"I'm sorry...You don't have to do anything I say", Dean said. Every emotion showed on his face and he hated the emotions that squeezed his heart while he finished making dinner; he felt like the worlds shittiest Alpha as he walked around numbly.

  
"I uhm...got your steak medium rare like you said", he spoke softly, not wanting his voice to betray his actual emotions.

  
"I mean, if you don't want it anymore I can...I can make something entirely different for you", he offered. Dean was a strong Alpha, unless it concerned someone he cared about and Castiel being his truemate, he instantly cared about the Omega, anything that concerned him would make the Alpha putty in his hands. Dean would bend to his will, though Dean knew the Omega didn't need him.

  
"You don't....need to leave...But I suspect you will after you're done eating", he murmured. Castiel actually froze in place, unable to do anything when the Alpha growled. This was something that hadn't happened to him before, actually being affected by an Alpha using his authority, but then again this was his true mate so of course his body had to betray him. He absolutely hated how he was beginning to tremble by the force of it.

  
"I... I-i can't." He got out, hating how weak he sounded because if it was something he had prided himself on it had been the fact that he didn't bend to anyones will, it was what had made him kind of special and what made him so good at his job.

  
"My uhh... My family, we developed these new kind of scent blockers. Techically they are not legal and are considered drugs and they won't wear off until tomorrow morning... I'm sorry." Castiel mumbled and looked down, buring with anger and frustration inside. He looked up when Dean began speaking again though and he could tell how hard this was for the Alpha as well and how much he disliked feeling all of these strange things as well.

  
"What if I want to stay?" Castiel heard himself saying without actually having processed those kind of thoughts and knew if he wanted to stay or not. The right thing for him would be to leave now before things got worse but as of right now his body wasn't moving an inch. Dean's entire face blanked at that, swallowing softly.

  
"Uhm...you can do whatever you want. I won't stop you...I uh...have a spare bedroom that you can sleep in...You don't have to ask what I want, I'll do whatever you want", he said slowly. He chewed on his lip.

  
"You can stay...But you don't have to. You have a choice in all of this. I just thought....You finding this out, you'd want to leave", Dean said as he set the steaks on plates and grabbed the butter and other stuff to put on the baked potatoes.

  
"Did you make a salad?" he asked, sounding impressed.

  
"I usually only eat the steak, not really a full meal. C'mon Cas, let's eat yeah? We can figure out all the other stuff later, yeah? I-I mean if you want to...If you don't want to see me again, I understand", he said stumbling over his words. He was never really good with his emotions but he didn't want Castiel to bend to him. He wanted the feisty, fiery Omega who said what he wanted.

  
"Please, don't...Don't listen to my Alpha...He's an idiot sometimes, he doesn't want a meek Omega. You can say what you feel to me, I promise", he said as he got some forks and knives. Castiel couldn't help but to smile fondly as Dean began ranting, worrying and looking so insecure and so unlike the Alpha he had met earlier that day. It put him a little at ease and he could scent that Dean was being honest when he said that Castiel didn't need to worry.

  
"Honestly? I don't know what I want yet and I am not a very big fan of talking about things like this either... I'm a highly trained assassin and very skilled at what I do but when it comes to emotions my brothers call me constipated." He said with a shrug and walked over to Dean, placing his hands on the Alpha's hips as he was standing behind of him and pressed a gentle kiss on his shoulder, leaning in and breathing in that wonderful scent, draging his nose up Dean's neck.

  
"The smart thing to do would be to leave right now and never come back... However it is very likely that I am going to be sharing your bed tonight." It was hard to fight these kind of urges and deep down he didn't really want to. He wanted to be with his Alpha and take care of him, to make him happy. Dean stilled, but he melted against the omega a low hum in his throat before a chuckle left him.

  
"I usually avoid emotions as well. I don't care for them all that much. But for you...I can be as chick flicky as you want me to be", he promised seriously. Dean turned to face the Omega, his hands finding Castiel's hips and bringing him closer.

  
"I guess I can't really scent you can I? Can I try?" He asked shyly, tilting his head towards Castiel.

  
"Or we could totally eat dinner, gotta say Cas, you're hot and all, but I'm starting to get hunger pains, I'm gonna starve to death", he teased. Dean slowly leaned forward to press his forehead to Castiel's.

  
"I would be more than happy to have you share my bed with me", Dean murmured softly, honestly. Dean licked his lips again, when his stomach decided to make a particularly loud noise of hunger.

  
"I don't doubt that for a second. You're going to be a good little Alpha for me, aren't you?" Castiel purred fondly and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as the man turned around in his arms. It was so nice to feel him so close, to feel those big hands on his hips and being so close that he could feel Dean's breath against his lips.

  
"You can try as much as you want to sweetheart, but you won't be able to feel anything until tomorrow morning. By then you can scent me as much as you want to." He promised and closed his eyes, just enjoying the proximity and when he heard Dean's stomach growl he chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to the Alpha's nose.

  
"Before there will be any bedsharing though we need to put some food into that stomach of yours... Can't have you starving on me now, can I?" Castiel said with a smile and led Dean over to the table and helped to put the dinner on it.

  
"I'll try my best to be the Alpha you deserve", he said honestly. Dean followed Castiel and kept his hand in Cas' as he sniffed the food. Dean moved around Castiel and pulled the chair out for him. Dean was also nervous, he hadn't shared his bed with anyone in two years and though he was sad about his husband, he couldn't be happier to have met Castiel and to find out he was his truemate made the death a bit more bearable and less...pain in his chest.

  
"I can't wait until the morning where I can smell you", he said giddily, like a child who got to go outside and play after doing their homework.

  
"You're...you're acting so differently...I like it", he commented. It was endearing how the Alpha didn't seem to mind the fact that he was a criminal at all and even more so how sweet he was. Castiel couldn't help but to feel a little lucky that Dean wasn't one of the usual knotheads who demanded respect and for the Omegas to be submissive, that had never been Castiel from the beginning. At the smell of the food Castiel began to feel how hungry he himself actually was and it smelled absolutely amazing, almost as good as Dean and he couldn't wait to begin eating.

  
"Different? How so?" Castiel asked a little confused and tilted is head slightly to the side before taking a bite of his food and groaned at the taste, how the meat was cooked to perfection and the potatoes just melted in his mouth.

  
"God this is delicious... There's definitely no way you are getting rid of me now", he joked. Dean preened at the compliment of the food.

  
"Well, my mama taught me a few things", he said as his accent slipped out a bit. Dean blinked and blushed when Castiel asked how he was acting different.

"Affectionate. I'm not...I'm not use to anyone being affectionate with me. It's different and I really like it", Dean admitted honestly. There would be no secret between him and his mate.

  
"I don't mind cooking dinner for you, I like cooking. But there will be some nights I'll just bring home Chinese food because I'll probably be too tired", admitted. Dean couldn't care that that Castiel was technically a criminal, he was his true mate and Dean would lay down his life for the other man. Castiel smiled softly when Dean said he was being affectionate.

  
"I am trying my best. I am usually not very good at these things... But I'll try, for you." It was obvious that the Alpha needed it and that was the entire reason of his existence, to give the Alpha what he wanted and needed, to make him happy and so he knew that no matter what, that would always be his top priority from now on.

  
"The nights where you will be tired I promise to take care of you. Give you a back rub and make sure you are comfortable, wrapping you up in blankets and cuddling you on the couch as we just lazy watch the tv. I'll make sure to tell you how good and hard you've worked and how the world definitely is a better place thanks to you", he said sincerely.   
Dean leaned his head back and laughed before he opened his eyes and looked at Castiel.

  
"You don't have to do that. I don't mind you doing that, but I sure as hell don't need you to constantly tell me I'm amazing. There are gonna be times when I fuck up and I don't want you to tell me I'm a fine Alpha, I want you to tell me that I'm an idiot. I don't want you to baby me, I'll be fine, I'm a big boy", he said softly between bites of steak.

  
"This salad, Cas, is fantastic. I don't normally eat them but this one is good", he commented.

  
"Though, I do like cuddling and I will probably do more of that tonight. Don't stop being the Cas from the jail or from earlier whom was on my couch being all banter with me", he murmured.

  
"Oh you really don't have to worry about that. If you do something stupid and fuck up I will make you very aware of it and don't think for a second that I won't kick your ass if you deserve it. Or try and pull that Alpha shit on me again. If there is one thing I don't like it's being ordered around so you try something like that I will have you bent over my knee and spank some sense into you. That's a promise." Castiel warned. Taking shit was not Castiel's thing and if Dean was going to have the role as his Alpha he would definitely make sure Dean knew when he crossed a line and would make sure that it wouldn't happen again. He would teach the Alpha some manners.

 

"The times when I will be sweet may be few and far between, but know that it doesn't change the fact that I care about you." Dean smiled softly.

  
"There you are", he commented.

  
Dean wriggled in excitement before he paused.

  
"I might like that spanking thing more than you think", he said. Dean's cheeks turned red slightly and he looked down at his food shyly, focusing on that for a brief moment. Dean was still preening when Castiel said he cared about him.

  
"I'm sorry...For telling you what to do earlier", he apoligised. He didn't want Castiel to bend completely to his will. He wanted the Omega to be his own man and own person, the way any Omega deserved to be.

  
"But I'm sorry that I tried to do that with you", he said honestly. He just wanted Castiel to trust him.

  
"Kinky, I like that." Castiel said, honestly intrigued with and without the fact that Dean was his true mate. Castiel just shook his head when Dean began apologizing.

  
"It's fine, Dean. I was just... Taken aback by the intensity. I'm used to not being affected to it but things are different with you I suppose." As long as Dean knew it wasn't okay and if it happened again Castiel would kick him to the curb it was fine with him.

  
"Don't forget that I am stronger than I look and could easily take you if it came to that. So for your sake, just don't push it." He doubted Dean would though, especially since he didn't seem to want an obedient Omega either.

  
"And if you think that just because I found you means that I am going to give up my life and become a housewife and have your pups then you are mistaken", Castiel started. Dean shook his head once more, coughing on a bite of steak he hadn't chewed on enough. He coughed some more before he swallowed.

  
"Cas, feel free to come and go as you please. You can be a housewife or you can continue to do what you do, I don't care. I just...know that I want you, any way you'll have me. I do want pups, later in life...But if you don't want to have them, we can always adopt...Or choose not to have pups", he said, but Dean didn't like the thought of not having a wriggling little girl or boy. He had always wanted children, but he wouldn't force Castiel to do something he didn't want.

  
"I like a lot of things that most Alphas have a hard time doing", he stated honestly. Dean finished his steak but helped himself to more salad, thoroughly enjoying the taste of it. Castiel was pleased to know that Dean didn't expect him to just drop everything and roll over on his back, because he had no intention of giving up the family business just yet, maybe in the future, who knows.

  
"At some point in life I am sure I would want one or two, no doubt about it. But that wouldn't be possible with my current employment." Running around, picking fights and putting himself in danger on a daily basis wasn't exactly good for pregnant people. Nor was it good to be a wanted man and trying to raise a child either, so he would have to part from the family business sooner or later but right now he wasn't ready.

  
"Really? Now you made me curious. Like what? Except for the very obvious fact that you actually like it that I'm not your typical submissive Omega", he said. Dean nodded in agreement and then tilted his head with a curious look.

  
"If you don't want children, at all, I understand. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I will never make you do that", he promised. Dean blushed darker and he looked at his plate submissively.

  
"I uh...well...Obviously you know I like being spanked now...I also", he paused.

  
"Promise you won't like..I dunno, make fun of me?" He asked nervously, a shy scent exuding from him.

  
"No I do, I know I do. But I am warning you, that won't be happening for a few years and as to how... Well considering my occupation I am not sure whether I will be able to carry the pups myself or not. That is a problem for another day though", he said. It was nothing that needed discussion right away. Today was about getting to know one another better, they had their entire lives to think about children.

  
"I would never make fun of you for something like that... You can trust me. Besides I find it very sexy that you have a kinkier side and don't seem to mind me being more dominant than most Omegas would be", he said.

  
Dean nodded.

  
"I understand", he answered simply. He reached out with his hand, holding it palm up for Castiel.

  
"I like wearing panties, I like being told what to do. And though I've never actually had someone inside of me, I've liked the idea of it for a long time. A few...a few of my ex's said it made me a broken Alpha. Because what Alpha would willingly take it up...well you know. And it just wasn't good for my self esteem. But I don't always like sharing that information", he said honestly. Dean kept facing down, chewing on his lip nervously. Castiel groaned when Dean told him about the panties and about wanting to try to be the bottom. It was obvious that the Alpha was bothered by it so Castiel took Dean's hand in his and squeezed it gently before walking over to him and straddling his lap, making the other man look at him.

  
"You are not broken, Dean. You are my perfect little Alpha that was created just for me." It was so rare to find Alphas who would let someone else top them and he couldn't believe he was so lucky as to find out that his own true mate was more than okay with it.

  
"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I can't tell you enough how happy this makes me to hear", He said honestly. Dean's hands moved onto Castiel's hips as he relaxed, knowing that he was alright with it.

  
"It's always had an appeal. I have a lot of control at the station and everyone always looks to me...I just don't want to have to come home and do that too", he answered honestly.

  
"There are some things you need to know about me. I'm on medication for clinical depression, it was tough after....", Dean paused, feeling that he didn't feel so sad to talk about his ex. He shrugged it off.

  
"After my ex husband. I'll talk to my psychiatrist and see what to do about that since I've found my true mate and all. I leave dirty dishes in the sink because most nights I'm too tired and most of the time I don't even change I fall asleep on the couch in my work clothes and thought I always have control and enjoy the idea of letting it go to someone else, I freak out a little bit if it messes up my routine...I think I've listed pretty much all the bad parts oh ..and I get irrationally angry sometimes but it's usually at myself", he said softly. He buried his face in Castiel's neck searching for his scent to comfort him but when he didn't find it, he whined softly.

  
"What are you feeling? I can't tell", he said. Castiel listened and made sure to take mental notes since he wanted the Alpha to feel better and he wanted to do whatever he could go make that happen. At the question of how he felt though Castiel was a little puzzled and didn't really now hoe to respond. This was all quite a lot to take in and all of the changes he would need to make.

  
"I'm not sure..." He said honestly, running his fingers through Deans hair.

  
"I am incredibly happy to have found you, even though I never really knew I needed you... My heart is breaking for you at the same time, knowing you have suffered so and felt so alone... I am confused for having all of these emotions at the same time, I am scared for the future and aroused by the fact that you would be willing to let me take the reigns. I have never been good at emotions, never really had them and suddenly I have them all at the same time and it's frustrating... I think it may be a good thing you can't scent me at the moment. It will save you the headache."

  
"I want your headache. I don't want you to hurt alone...I want to share in it so I can fix it", he mumbled softly.

  
"I...have emotions I just have a hard time accessing them", he admitted. Though Dean couldn't smell him, he was immediately comforted when he felt Cas' hands in his hair and leaned into the touch.

  
"You don't think I'm broken for feeling this way?" He wondered softly, pulling the Omega closer. Dean gave a soft chuckle.

  
"I didn't think true mates were real. I thought my mom made them up when I was a pup to make me feel better", he said. Dean didn't know what else to say, he didn't really think he had any good points, he was mellow until provoked and even then he wasn't too aggressive, most Omega's avoided him because they were taught that he was a weak, broken Alpha but he was only as strong as the person beside him. Dean knew he was needy but he didn't think he was bad about it.

  
"You are far from broken... You have merely been holding too much responsibility and having to deal with pain an loss all by yourself for too long. But we are going to do something about that, together." Castiel said and pulled Dean close to his chest, kissing his forehead and giving Dean a silent promise of always being there. It really did hurt him that the Alpha felt this way, that he had to go through this much.

  
"I am far from perfect either... I can be gone for days without a word, there will be times when I will come back with bruises and cuts, bullet wounds even so I apologize in advance for making you worry in the future, however know this. I will always come back to you." Castiel always kept his promises which was why he did promise Dean this.

  
"You will most likely come to realize that I have trust issues so letting you in close will be hard for me, to give up my control which is why it is so important for me that you are able to surrender yours. You really are my perfect little Alpha." Castiel said fondly and kissed his cheek.

  
"You will also learn that I am very jealous and very possessive, I don't mind you being that as well, however I expect of you not to act on it and if you do I will tell you off." He needed Dean to trust him, that was something incredibly important and even though if he would trust Dean it didn't mean that he would trust others and he would most likely show just who Dean belonged to. Dean leaned into the kisses and practically melted against Castiel.

  
"I'm jealous and possessive but I trust you to know what you're doing and take care of yourself. I won't cheat on you. If I could brag about one thing is that I know I won't ever cheat on you. Oh, but sometimes you'll catch a whiff of smoke and cheap perfume, that's just Janice from the office. She's a chatty Beta woman, but she's harmless we get coffee in the morning sometimes. Just so you know. There is anything I'll hide from you. Unless it's work and I'll tell only if it involves your family", he promised. Dean risked losing his job for that but he had enough dirt on people that they wouldn't dare mess with his job. Dean brushed his nose along Castiel's chest and though he couldn't scent him yet, he was relieved to have him in his lap right here right now.

  
"Will you let me tend to you when you come home like that? I don't want you hurting and I know you'll tell me it doesn't hurt that much, but I want to rake care of you as much as you want to take care of me", he said.

  
"I'll give you control... It's easy for me", Dean said quietly. Suddenly he didn't feel like such a strong Alpha but this Omega was proving him wrong.

  
"It makes me glad to hear." He had had enough of possessive Alpha bullshit in his days and he was so sick and tired of it.

  
"Know that it's not lack of trust for you that I am being possessive though, it's lack of trust for other people to keep their hands off what's mine." He made sure to add. Castiel wasn't the best in the world on showing that he trusted people or cared for them so Dean would just have to learn the signs and trust his word. When Dean asked if Castiel would let him tend to him Castiel just smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his nose.

  
"You would do that for me? When I come here in the middle of the night ruining your carpet with my blood and you would need to pull out a bullet from my shoulder or stomach and sew the wound shut with dental floss would you do it?" Chances were high that some day Dean would most likely have to. Castiel hated to show weakness which was why he almost always did the stichings himself and patched himself up after a fight, but if he had Dean... Well he figured it wouldn't be terrible to show the Alpha some weakness.

  
"I truly admire you, Dean. Giving up control and trusting someone so blindly... That's a really strong move no matter what those other knot heads tell you. You are much stronger than you think, sweetheart." Castiel said gently and just continued with his gentle touches and kisses wherever he could reach. Dean purred softly, leaning into the touches and kisses. He blushed, tilting his head up at Castiel.

  
"So, I'm yours huh?" He teased, his hands sliding up over Castiel's shirt to rest on his lower back.

  
"Well, I wouldn't use dental floss. I have a full arsenal of painkillers, sewing stitches kit...I get grazed by bullets all the time. I ain't going to no hospital. I don't trust them", he said with a soft growl. Dean shrugged.

  
"It's just carpet it can be cleaned you know, you're more important than any materialistic bullshit I have lying around this place. Dean gave another shrug.

  
"Cas, if my body actually thinks you're the one for me, I'm not really trusting blindly. Granted, I don't want it to be all about hormones. But I was attracted to the man who took five of my guys to finally get him", he said. Dean thrived on affection though he tried so hard to hide it. He was worried that Castiel would end up getting so hurt that he wasn't able to come home and while that bothered him, he couldn't find any other reason for worry about his mate.

  
"I was attracted when you came into my office and even more so when you called me a knothead detective", he continued. Dean had been completely thrown about this man, about Castiel. He was a mystery and Dean would take all the time he could trying to unfold him.

  
"Well, since you worry about that, other people not keeping their hands off...There was a few incidents where my ex thought I was cheating, but I was just up against a wall with an Alpha woman who wouldn't take no for an answer. I never...I don't cheat. It's not in my nature, sure back in college I had flings, but they didn't mean anything and they never...They will never be able to stack up to you", he said. Dean licked his lips, he was worried he had said too much but after all this was a time to get to know each other to the best of their abilities. Castiel wasn't really sure of what to do with all of the affection he felt for this man, it was amazing how Dean was so sure of himself and just able to lean back and trust his instincts like this and have so much faith... It was something Castiel couldn't do. Sure he trusted his instincts and followed them to a certain degree but his mind always analyzed everything as well.

  
"Good to know. I promise you will be the first one I go to for stitches and I hope you do the same with me. You don't need to take care of everything yourself now when you have me." Like he would let he Alpha take care of himself in such a situation... Castiel was a little amused as Dean got into his dating history and how worried he was but Castiel didn't let it show.

  
"I knew from the second I met you that there would be people who couldn't keep their hands off of you... When you let me go and proved that you weren't just a knotheaded Alpha it was all I could do not to jump your bones as well. Also the reason why I broke into your house earlier." He said with a chuckle as he let his hands slide down the Alpha's chest and feel his toned muscles underneath his fingertips and licked his lips.

  
"I am far from a virgin either, Dean. I don't care who or how many you have been with because when I am done with you, you won't be able to look at anyone else, let alone even think about it." Castiel said seductively with a smirk on his lips, his breath ghosting over Dean's lips as he spoke. Suddenly though Castiel stood up and began to walk away from the table, taking off his shirt and throwing it carelessly on the floor.

  
"Bedroom. Now. Leave the dishes." He said in an authoritative voice that even most Alpha's shivered from after hearing. It was getting late and Dean had work in the morning, he had gone out of his way to look up his schedule after all. Besides he had an early morning himself. When Castiel got to the bedroom he was standing in only his boxers and so he made himself comfortable on the bed, waiting for Dean.

  
Dean trembled as he heard Castiel's voice, he felt aroused by it and he chewed on his lip before he looked at the dishes and then down the hall towards his bedroom. He liked control but he was allowed to give up some of that as he stood from the chair, walking down the hall but making sure to turn the lights off. Dean liked the way Castiel's body had looked from the glimpse he had seen. He wasn't thin or stringy, he was well muscled, tight and toned. It turned Dean on way more than he thought it would and he hesitated just outside the room wondering if he should undress himself or have Cas do it. He was so unsure, it had been a very long time since he had shared his life with someone and though he knew how he felt, his brain was standing in the way at the moment. A sour tone entered his scent, overriding the spicy scent of arousal, Dean was scared. It didn't happen often and when it did, he would sometimes go into a full panic attack.

  
"Cas?" He asked hesitantly. Dean entered the bedroom, appearing much smaller than he was. He was at a loss here, his fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

  
"I have two tattoos", he announced, as if that somehow made this easier for him. He licked and bit at his own lips nervously. Dean was starting stink up the room with his insecurities and he hated it which made his scent further turn sour as he thought about what was going to happen. _What if Castiel wasn't satisfied? What if I disappoint him and he leaves? What if he never wants to see me again?_ Ran rampant through his mind. One would have to be deprived of all senses not to notice how scared Dean was when there really was nothing to be afraid of, Castiel was his true mate and he would never run from Dean, but he wasn't surprised that the Alpha worried after there had been such a long time since he had been with anyone. So Castiel decided to make this easy for him.

  
"Come." He said simply and watched Dean walk over to him like the good little Alpha he was.

  
"Stop worrying. I am not going anywhere nor am I letting you go anywhere. Also I will never do anything you don't want me to, you are safe here with me. I won't judge you and I won't push you into anything, the only thing I will do is to take care of you, make you feel appreciated and cuddle the fuck out of you as soon as you get as undressed as you are comfortable with and join me on the bed", Castiel said in a serious voice, leaving no room for argument as his hands traveled up and down Dean's sides and he pressed gentle kisses along Deans chest. No matter how many scars or tattoos or even piercings he had Castiel would find him beautiful nonetheless. Besides he himself had a tattoo right over his heart and a really large one covering his back. Over his heart it was the name of his deceased twin and on his back it was a pair of large black wings.

  
"Trust me, little Alpha, when I say that I know what I am doing. I will make all of those doubts of yours go away, but you have to help me and allow me to do it, to go out of your comfort zone and let me take care of you and show you that you can trust me", he murmured. Dean relaxed at that and he knelt on the bed before he was pulling his shirt off over his head and kept the sweats on. He pointed to the wolf paw print on his right, muscled peck.

  
"Me and Sam, my younger brother, both got one and he and I have this one along with my mom", he said pointing to the anti demon possession tattoo on the other peck. Dean was actually well built, he didn't have rockin abs, he had a little pudge that settled over his sweats but he had muscled shoulders and arms, his legs were thick with muscle as well but he wasn't by any means, ripped. He settled next to the Omega, his scent turning out relaxed and calmed down drastically.

  
"I'm sorry", he murmured quietly. Dean nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

  
"I'm trying...I really am. 'M not little", he said childishly pouting at the Omega from under his eyelashes. He was becoming more and more relaxed as he laid in bed.

  
"There are a lot of doubts there, Castiel. Are you up for that challenge?" He teased half playing half being serious. Dean ran a hand through his hair and looked up at Cas smiling shyly.

  
Castiel took in the look of his Alpha and had no idea what he had been so worried about because he was drop dead gorgeous. So when he settled on the bed Castiel curled up towards him, letting his hand trace the outlines of his muscles and bones, his tattoos and then just an invisible pattern in general.

  
"You are so beautiful Dean..." He murmured and pressed kisses down Dean's chest, open mouthed and letting his tongue taste the skin of his true mate as well.

  
"Yes you are sweetheart. You are three years younger than me and you happen to be adorable when you pout so I am going to continue to call you that", Castiel murmured. Granted Dean was always adorable, at least from what he had seen and he definitely wanted to see more of what this man had to offer. Castiel kissed the outlines of the tattoos, studying them curiously.

  
"How come you choose an anti possession symbol as a family tattoo?" Still him and his bother had been rocking the wings together and that was a really huge tattoo to share with someone. All of his brothers and sisters wore wings or feathers somewhere though in different sizes and colors and the only ones that actually had matching ones were him and Jimmy.

  
"I am. I will get rid of all of them sooner or later and the more you help me the sooner it will be." Castiel promised and leaned up to kiss Dean's jaw. Dean blushed, squirming a bit.

"How...How did you know I was three years younger than you?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Well...My mom was raised by parents who believed that supernatural beings walked among us and then they had it...It's kinda just like come down into the generations", he explained. Dean's hand brushed up against Castiel to trace the name he had.

"Someone important?" he asked curiously, tilting his head. Dean knew better than to be jealous, Castiel was his now just as Dean didn't expect Castiel to get jealous over the fact that Dean had been married because Dean was Castiel's now. Dean let a soft growl.

"Are you going to kiss me at any time or do I just have to keep waiting while you're teasing me?" He asked, tilting his head. His scent while calmed down was more spicy from arousal and just being calmed, a low rumble coming from his chest. Castiel made Dean feel safe, warm and wanted. Though his ex had been very calming, he was needier than Dean and he had been a lot more demanding of his Alpha. He wanted Dean to quit his job, become this or that. He wanted Dean to be more closed off because that's what an Alpha was suppose to do. He had told Dean to stop spending time with his family, he had essentially broken Dean down as an Alpha but with Castiel, Castiel seemed to accept that Dean could be emotionally constipated, he didn't seem to mind his job and that made Dean feel much better about himself. Dean kept his eyes on Castiel;s chest, not wanting him to be able to see the emotional war going on his mind.

  
"The same way I knew where you lived, how I already knew you had been married and that you have family in California. Your mother's name is Mary and your brother's name is Sam, he is currently working as a lawyer and seem to be very successful in that department as well. I did my research before coming here you see", he murmured. Dean had caught his interest so he had been having a few stalker tendencies and looked up the basics. Things like the tattoos though didn't stay in public records though and that intrigued him. When he felt Dean's fingers brush over the tattoo on his chest Castiel froze. It took a while before he eased up somewhat, reminding himself of the fact that this was Dean, his true mate and it was okay.

  
"Yes he uhh... Jimmy was my twin, I had it made after he passed away a few years ago. A gang fight gone bad." It still hurt to think about it and he still felt guilty because if it wasn't for him and his stupidity Jimmy would still be alive. He had gone after Cas when Castiel had been trying to settle a few personal business matters and ended up in the middle of a fight, taking a bullet that was meant for Cas.

  
"Yes I had been planning on teasing you because I like learning new things about you and once I kiss you properly I am fairly certain I won't be stopping any time soon." It was already addictive to touch and to kiss Dean and to feel those warm and soft lips against his own would surely keep his mind occupied for a while.

  
Dean hummed softly and then looked down submissively. Dean watched Castiel's face and he pressed his nose to his cheek, a low whine coming from him. He didn't want that look to be on Castiel's face.

  
"What else do you know about me, Castiel Novak?" He asked his hands tracing down his chest and he pressed his face into his neck, inhaling. Though he couldn't smell Castiel he loved that he was going to be able to smell him in the morning.

  
"You won't leave me in the morning will you? Before I wake up?" He asked shyly, but he kept his head down. Dean didn't like the thought of Cas leaving but knew he'd have to.

  
"I mean...you're welcome to come and go as you please though, I won't hold you against your will", he promised.

  
"I know your birthday was a couple of months ago, that you're an Aquarious and graduated with good grades. I also know you played football in college and that your brother got a scholarship. Your mother's maiden name is Campbell and you have a grandfather named Samuel which I assume was who your brother was named after and you after his wife, Deanna? The last parts are speculation though. I know that your father's name is John but I couldn't find any information about him which I found a little peculiar but I didn't look that hard either. I didn't have the time." Not if he wanted to meet Dean when he got home, even if Dean had been later than he had anticipated. When Dean whined Castiel hushed him and pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead.

  
"It's okay Alpha..." He said softly and pulled Dean a little closer, brushing their noses together.

  
"If you wake up and I'm not in the bed I will only have gone to the bathroom or to make you breakfast so either way I want you to stay in bed because I will be back." After dinner today, breakfast was the least he could do.

  
"I promised that you would get to scent me in the morning, didn't I?" Castiel said with a soft smile. Dean nodded as he listened to Castiel.

  
"Yes, I'm named after my grandmother Deanna", he answered. Dean stiffened when his father was mentioned and he growled, the scent of angry Alpha smelled like vinegar.

  
"He's a piece of shit", Dean stated before he shifted. Dean turned over on his side to face Castiel.

"You don't have to make me breakfast", he said. Dean shyly tangled their legs together, smiling up at Castiel. Dean could be relaxed around Castiel and relinquish his control so easily and he calmed down once more at Castiel laying in bed with him. Dean leaned into the forehead kiss.

  
"I like it when you call me little Alpha", he murmured. It was very obvious that something had gone down with the elder Winchester and that it was a sore subject so Castiel made a mental note of not pushing it, when Dean was ready he would tell Castiel and Cas would let him take the time he needed for this. So instead he focused on making the Alpha happy instead, holding him close and pressing gentle kisses wherever he could reach.

  
"But I want to make you breakfast and I want to spoil you. It's been a long and emotional day for us both so we really should get some rest." He said and pulled the blankets over them, smiling at the last thing Dean said.

  
"Well you are my little Alpha after all." He said fondly and this time he leaned in to press a soft kiss against Dean's lips.

  
Dean preened at that and he froze when Castiel's lips met his. He placed a hand behind his head and pressed his lips more firmly against Castiel's. His other hand near the back of his neck to keep him close. Castiel tasted like everything Dean has ever wanted, like it had freshly rained and the cool taste of cucumbers. Dean let out a soft moan of approval of what Castiel tasted like, his tongue brushing over Castiel's bottom lip. Castiel happily deepened the kiss and parted his lips, granting his Alpha entrance. It was amazing how sweet and spicy Dean tasted and just as he had figured it was addictive. The way they moved their lips together so in sync like they had been doing this for years was amazing and how they just seemed to fit together. Castiel had never once experienced something like this and it was fucking amazing and it had him moaning into the kiss as well, rolling on top of Dean and straddling his waist so he could kiss his Alpha more properly. Dean could feel the heat and coil of arousal starting in his veins as he ran his hands up Castiel's back, feeling the skin. He groaned as their tongues slid together wetly as he felt himself starting to get hard in his sweats, the knot beginning to form at the base of his cock. He growled protectively into the kiss, keeping the one hand behind Castiel's head to keep him close. Dean could feel the attraction for Cas and how much he really wanted to feel everything Castiel had to offer. There was no denying that he was enjoying this, not the way the scent of is slick started to fill the room. It wasn't like he had planned on sleeping with Dean, or well he had but that was before he saw how upset he was over his husband and changed his mind about it, but now... Well it was pretty damn hard not to pull Dean's pants off and ride him. When he rolled his hips down to meet Dean's erection he moaned because _damn,_ that Alpha sure as hell was anything but little.

  
"Want you Dean, so bad..."

  
Dean's head fell back with a soft groan, his eyes blown wide with arousal. They were bright green as they looked up at the Omega in his lap, a soft whimper leaving him.

  
"Cas...Do you want to be on top, Angel?" He asked, his breath came out in a rush. Dean lifted his hips slowly to meet Cas' another moan leaving him as he grew even harder in his sweats, his breath huffing out of him. Damn, Cas looked beautiful on his lap on top of him. That was all the confirmation he needed that Dean was on board and Castiel just shook his head as he crawled off of Dean and pulled his pants and underwear off in a swift motion and threw them on the floor next to the bed. His mouth watered as he saw Dean's length and couldn't help but to suck him into his mouth as he started to get out of is own underwear, letting them join Dean's clothes. When he finally tasted Dean on his tongue he moaned and sucked harsly on the tip and swirled his tongue around it, lapping up as much precome as he could, sucking more of Dean's length into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down a few times before he couldn't do it anymore.

  
"Are you going to be a good Alpha and behave while I ride your cock?" Castiel asked with a smirk as he climbed on top of Dean, now naked.   
Dean nodded as his rough hands slid down from Castiel's back to his hips, squeezing them slightly. He kept nodded as he looked at Castiel's equally hard cock his mouth watering. Dean had never gone down on anyone but he desperately wanted to try once on Castiel.

  
"I'll behave", he whispered softly. Dean was strung tightly after having been in Castiel's mouth which was was so sinful Dean was sure he was going to go to hell.

  
"Good little Alpha." Castiel purred and kissed Dean once more before he finally slid down Dean's length. God it had been so long since he had done this and it felt so good. Dean stretched him open like no other and so when Dean bottomed out inside of him Castiel had to take a minute to get used to it and compose himself.

  
"God Dean, you feel amazing." He said and took Dean's wrists in his hands, pinning them down on the bed and used his ankles to lock Dean's legs down too so he couldn't move before he began riding Dean eagerly, wanting and needing the control and enjoying it. In a moment he was moaning Dean's name over and over again, twisting so Dean hit his prostate every time. Dean's hips bucked up as he met Castiel's hips while the Omega rode him, grunts and whimpers leaving his lips. Dean hadn't been buried inside someone in two years. A warm, willing body but the fact that Castiel was his truemate made it all the better. He could barely move and it made Dean thrive, exuding happy Alpha pheromones. His ex had never been on top, always wanted to be dominated and Dean was always willing to give himself over and Cas...Cas was taking what belonged to him and it turned Dean on even more, his knot was growing larger as he grew closer to his orgasm.

"F-Fuck...You want me to knot you, baby? Stay locked inside of you for a few hours?" He growled out, his neck arching back while a vein in his neck pulsed. Castiel loved that instead of being the typical knothead who was always rude and acted like just because he was an Omega he automatically wanted whatever knot he could get, Dean was actually being sweet and even asking before. Of course he knew the Alpha was close and since he had grown so attached to him already he was okay with that. But then Dean showed off his neck as he stretched from the pleasure and it was really hard not to close the distance between them and claim Dean as his. It was rare for an Omega to claim an Alpha though, especially because that kind of bond was much harder to break than if just the Alpha claimed the Omega. Dean was his true mate though and he knew he would never leave Dean, but he didn't want to assume anything.

"Want to make you mine Dean... Want to claim you while you knot me, letting everyone know you belong to me... May I?" Castiel whispered in the darkness.  Dean trembled as he bared his neck to the Omega and turned his head to the side, exposing the spot where the shoulder met the neck.

"Please...I want everyone to know I'm yours, Cas", he moaned. His muscles were taut as he tried to stave off his orgasm.

"Cas, I'm gonna...I-I'm gonna come", he warned between deep breaths, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth as he bit down on it. Dean was more than okay with Castiel putting a mark on him, keeping his neck exposed. This was the most intense sex he had ever had and his knot started to swell more, catching at his rim on every other thrust. Castiel felt amazing, tight, hot heat surrounding his long thick cock. Castiel was in awe at how much Dean trusted him and how much control he surrendered and gave to Cas. Not to mention how incredibly beautiful he was when he laid there, baring his neck and holding off his orgasm for Castiel's sake. It filled him with love and affection and Castiel immediately buried his nose in Dean's neck, scenting him and when he found the perfect spot Castiel put his mark on Dean. When the Alpha's knot began to swell and they were finally locked together Castiel moaned and was pushed over his edge as well, coming hard over both of their chests as he felt his Alpha filling him up. Dean's eyes opened wide when Castiel marked him, his knot locking them together and Dean whimpered, pulling Castiel down against his chest, growling at him affectionately.

"Beautiful", he mumbled against Castiel's neck. Dean moaned softly as he pumped more of his released into Castiel. Dean's skin was buzzing with post coital bliss, flicking his tongue out to taste Castiel's skin. He just wanted to try everything with Castiel and not just sexually either. Castiel was laying there on top of dean's chest feeling absolutely sated and happy, being locked together life this. He laid there and moaned softly when he felt another wave fill him up even more and Castiel absolutely loved it when he came inside of him, something he never let anyone else do. Usually they wouldn't get anywhere near his ass. He was always the one topping and penetrating. Castiel hummed and spread his neck for Dean as he lazily liked the mark where he had bit and kissed it. Soothing the sore skin. Dean twitched slightly when Castiel licked his bite.

"Can I mark you or do you want to wait to make sure about all of this?" He asked. If that's what casyidk wanted Dean would give it to him. He didn't like it, but he liked Cas and wanted to give Castiel everything.

"That was the most....intense thing I've ever experienced", the Alpha admitted. He had never come like that before with anyone and it made him feel...well incredibly sated.

"You looked so hot riding me like that too", he said. When Dean asked if he could mark Castiel too he was slightly uncomfortable, he wasn't really ready to give the Alpha that much control over him but he wasn't unfair either.

"The choice is yours, Dean." Castiel smiled and relaxed as he made himself comfortable on the Alpha's chest, it made him happy that he had pleased his Alpha which made him feel a little puzzled because that was something he had never though would happen before.

"I'm glad, because that was definitely not the last time we did that." He assured Dean and kissed him softly.

"You were so beautiful, my little Alpha..." Castiel said fondly. The Alpha hummed softly, a breath ghsoting over where intended to place the mark before he pulled back.

"I don't have to do it now. I can sleep you can sleep and if you want to go back to being strangers, I can do that too", he said. Dean winced at the thought that someone could willingly get knotted by their mate and then left, but he knes it happened. Dean closed his eyes but his cheeks flushed darkly when he heard Castiel.

"Th-thank you", Dean said his alpha starting to preen at the compliment. A satisfied rumble started in his chest st Castiel's voice.

  
"I am not going back to being strangers, Dean..." Castiel said, a little offended that his mate even thought he would do that to him.

"I gave you my mark, to let others as well as you yourself, know that you are mine and that I am never letting you go. You are bound to me and I plan on taking responsibility for my actions." It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing when his mind had been so lust blown, it was a decision he knew he would stick with.

"You are my perfect little Alpha and I am not letting you go." Castiel said with a warm smile and snuggled a little closer, breathing in the Alpha's scent. Dean hummed, feelings his emotions well up a bit. A soft growl left him as another tremor came from him, releasing another wave of his release and his canines lengthened, easily finding the spot high enough in Castiel's neck as he marked him. At that last soft wave, his knot had slowly deflated and he yawned as his tongue soothed over the bite mark. His scent was spicy with hints and undertones of something sweet and genuine exuding from the Alpha. It was happiness and Cas had made Dean let out that scent a few times tonight. Castiel moaned when he was filled up once again and Dean claimed him, feeling another wave of immense pleasure was over him and he clinged onto Dean for support. His entire body shivered when Dean licked over the sensitive flesh and he could feel sweet undertone of cinnamon in dean's scent, making him smell like freshly baked apple pie and got it was addictive.

"You smell so good Alpha..." Castiel hummed and bruised his face in dean's neck as he relaxed and felt a little drowsy.

"My sweet, sweet little Alpha." He said with a pleased smile on his lips. Dean felt relieved, happy and warm. He adjusted himself some more and slipped easily from Castiel's hole since his knot had completely gone down. He was exhausted but relaxed. He growled affectionately before he held Castiel to him but turned so they were on their sides. He set his alarm for five a.m. which was a few short five hours. Dean couldn't find it in himself to care that he would be tired at work because he had Castiel. He yawned and buried his nose nose against Castiel's neck, nuzzling against the mark he had made. Castiel was his and he most definitely belonged to Castiel. It was easy to see in his eyes and body language that Dean belongs to Castiel. Castiel was surprised that he actually slept through the entire night and didn't wake up until the alarm went off, so with a groan he reached around Dean to turn the alarm off. For the first time in forever he felt so warm and comfortable, all tanged up with his mate and he didn't want to go up or leave for work and he didn't want to let Dean go either. He was too damn comfortable and he loved how their scents mixed now when his blockers had worn off.

"Hey hotstuff, you have to wake up." Castiel murmured against Dean's neck.

"You've gotta go do important cop stuff. Catch bad guys and shit." He murmured but hugged Dean close so he couldn't get out of bed even if he wanted to. Dean whined, he was still pretty tired but he couldn't deny it wasn't the best nights sleep he's ever had. His face instinctively moved to Castiel's hair and his eyes shot open as he caught a whiff of his mate. Not those blinding blockers but the actual smell of his mate. He smelled like heaven and hell all in one scent he was addicting. Dean inhaled deeply, his arms wrapping around Castiel to keep him close and he leaned down brushing his nose against his neck giving a soft, soothing lick to the mating mark he had left. Dean had never felt so content in his life as he did in that moment with his mate.

"Mornin", he said. His little southern accent was thicker in the morning and huskier. Castiel shivered at Dean's husky voice and the feeling of his tongue against the mark and feeling his mate scent it and like it. For some reason it had him buzzing with happiness. There was no way he was letting Dean go into work now, not a fucking chance.

"Good morning little Alpha." Cas said fondly and found his way to Dean's lips, giving him a good morning kiss and just enjoying having him so close.

"Can't you call in sick today? It's practically our honeymoon and it should be illegal to work at least a couple of weeks after that." He complained and pouted.

"I really don't want to leave this bed or for you to leave it either."  Dean let out a soft laugh.

"I was actually planning on that. I don't feel like going into work. I have my sick days saved up. I could take off for a month with pay. Is there anything you want to do? Anywhere you want to go?" He asked, burying his face in his hair to continue scenting him. Dean smiled and returned the kiss quickly.

"Or we could spend the day at home and I can cook for you and oh, I'll need to make a few drawers for you and some closet space", he said as he rambled off his thoughts.

"I thought it would be hard to share my bed again...but I'm finding I'll bend to your will no questions asked because you're my true mate. I don't want to mess things up", he said softly pulling him close and snuggled against him. Castiel grinned at his mate when he said that he would be staying home and rolled over so he was on top of Dean and peppered him with kisses. He wasn't used to have people do anything for him, he usually did everything by himself so it really meant a lot to him that Dean was willing to do this and especially since it was such a huge thing too.

"Today I just want to stay in bed and enjoy you properly and maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow? I'd really like that." He said honestly with an easy smile.

"Look, Dean you don't have to do that and you don't... If me sharing your bed is hard for you then we don't have to. I could sleep on the couch or you could stay over at my place. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable", he whispered. Dean placed firm hands on Castiel's hips, a deep rumbling sound coming from his chest at all the attention.

"Yes, we can...if you'd like I can take you to this place I go where I want to be alone. But you're more than welcome to know where it is at", he said. Dean blinked and shook his head.

"That...didn't come out the way I intended. I want to share my bed with you. I'd like to think that my ex would want me to be happy again...to know that I've found you. It's what I want and no, I want to give you space here too for when you stay...", he said placing a hand behind Castiel's neck and bringing him down for a slow, gentle kiss. When he pulled back his eyes were alight with adoration for his new mate.

"You're amazing you know that? You're not expecting me to be some typical alpha and that means more than anything to me", he said. Castiel nodded and listened to Dean explaining further what he meant, making him feel a little better which was good. It was nice to know that Dean wasn't too bothered by having him here and making some space for him. It was really sweet of the Alpha to do so. When Dean told him that he was amazing he just smiled and kissed his mate.

"Of course not. I love the fact that you're not a typical Alpha. I want you just the way you are, with all your with all the good and the not so good qualities and even if you forget the toilet seat up and that is usually a dealbreaker." He said seriously and kissed his mate softly again.

"You truly are the perfect mate for me, you're everything I need and want, no you are more than that." Dean's cheeks flushed and he looked away shyly.

"I'm not that great, Cas", he said brushing off the compliments. Dean didn't think he was anything special, he was just raised to treat everyone equally.

"I usually pee in the shower but if I use the toilet I put the seat down once I'm finished", he said. Dean was still in awe that he had found his mate and he turned halfway, Castiel still in his lap to reach over for his phone and he sent a text to his boss and Benny. He didn't want his partner to worry and come to his house only to see him with his mate. His shoulders rippled as he moved to lay back on his back and looked up at Castiel. He was the perfect Omega for Dean; fiery, fierce and loyal. Which is what Dean always thought he was but it wasn't true. As an Alpha he should be more aggressive and territorial. Not soft and sweet but he couldn't help it, the only time he was aggressive was when he was at work and chasing someone down or hand to hand fight.

"Yes you are." Castiel said determined. For him Dean was perfect, everything Castiel needed in a partner. Dean was an Alpha without typical Alpha traits. He was sweet, kind and gentle, he took care of Castiel, respected him and trusted him to have the control which was so rare to find in an Alpha. But he had no doubt that Dean could be like your typical strong and decisive Alpha at times too.

"Well as long as you don't pee on me while we're showering together I'm fine with it." He said with a soft chuckle, watching Dean as he moved and studied the muscles as they moved under the skin and almost drooled. His mate was seriously attractive and he just had to kiss Dean along his arms.

"If there is anything you want to know about me feel free to ask, I think I am a fairly boring person and I don't know how much you want to know about my... Not so legal side." He didn't want to put Dean in an awkward position by telling him things he didn't want to know, but he didn't want to hide it from him if Dean wanted to know either. Dean laughed when Castiel kissed along his arm.

"Hey now, tickling isn't fair", he teased. He cocked his head.

"What you do...is it worth what it puts you through?"he wondered looking up at sexy man sitting up on, wondering how he ended up with such an attractive mate. Castiel had thee bluest eyes and the best mouth. He was gorgeous and Dean knee he felt something much depper than just being true mates. Something seemed to register to the Alpha then.

"You wanna take a shower with me?" He asked sounding surprised. Dean never thought he was attractive, I mean sure girls flirted with him and he had charm, but he didn't think he was all that when he was around others. He was just Dean, the guy to go to for a laugh or for a quick nerd thing.

"Yes, it is. You must know how many it is out there who never get caught because the police have no proof, such as people who are dealing with human trafficking and brothels. The worst never caught. Well, not by the police anyway." Castiel said with a smirk as he leaned up to kiss his mate, something he never thought would make him this happy. When he got the question if he wanted to join Dean in the shower he happily agreed and followed him into the bathroom. The sight before him was incredible and he couldn't help but to reach out and touch, feeling those firm arms and feeling dean's scent surround him as he buried his nose against his mates neck and scented him.

"So wonderful..." He hummed and kissed the claiming mark on dean's neck.

"Never thought I would be this ... happy." He admitted. Dean whimpered when Castiel kissed the mating mark, enjoying the sensation that ran through his body.

"If you could give me the proof anonymously...I could do something about it", Dean said as he turned the water on and then threw two towels on the rack next to the door and turned it on that way they would have warm towels and he moved to a button pad on the wall to turn on the tile heaters, just wanting to provide everything, even warmth for his Omega. He turned to face Castiel, pressing his nose against his mate's cheek inhaling the beautiful scent, fresh rain, sweet grass, the scent of home.

"I never thought I would be either, I thought everything was fine in my life and now...It's just...about a hundred times better", he murmured. Dean lowered his head further as he buried his nose against the hollow of his throat.

"...I would give anything to be able to shut down brothels and catch the leads of those goddamned trafficking rings. It almost happened to Sammy when he was about fourteen and unpresented. I stopped that real quick...I hate them. My mama raised me to treat everyone equally. I don't care what status you are, I'll respect you but if you're hurting someone else based on something no one can control, you're going to find yourself in a fight with me", he said firmly with a growl in his throat as he pulled Castiel closer by his hips, nosing at the skin of his neck. Dean relaxed at the scent that washed over him and he hummed softly, pressing his tongue against the mating mark on Castiel's neck, a soft, relaxed Alpha scent exuding from himself.

  
"Taking down an organization like that is harder than you think, their network is huge and they have cops, lawyers, judges and doctors on the payroll. Even if you put them away they can still run things from behind bars..." He had seen it a million times and there were really only one way to end things once and for all and that was ending things permanently.

"So you leave those assholes to me, okay? I promise to give you the slightly less dangerous ones, okay?" It was for the sake of the people after all.

"Don't worry, I only take care of the ones who really deserve it and me and my family go out of our way to ensure civilians safety. Well, most of my family at least." Lucifer and his crew really didn't fit into that category though. When the shower was turned on and he felt dean's tongue against his mating mark Castiel groaned and tightened his grip on Dean. He had no idea he could feel so incredibly good from such a small gesture. With a soft smile he stole a kiss from Dean before pushing the alpha under the water and pouring some shampoo into his hands.

"Let me take care of you, Little Alpha." He purred gently and ran his hands through dean's hair, massaging his scalp and washing his hair with care, making sure he didn't get any shampoo in his eyes as well.

"How did I end up getting the most stunningly beautiful alpha in the entire world as my mate? I got really lucky on that one." Castiel said with a chuckle and rinsed the shampoo away from dean's hair. Dean thought about it for a moment as he leaned into his mate washing his hair. He let out a huff of air.

"Okay, then. Give me the ones I can keep behind bars for good", he murmured. Dean would do anything in his power to get more and more people off the streets hurting others. He tried his best to help with the homeless ones he knew as well. Though he sometimes went to them for leads, he always ensured that they were safe after and had a chance of becoming a part of society. It was kept quiet as Dean didn't want to be showered with attention. Dean purred softly and then snorted when he heard Castiel call him stunning.

"You probably don't see yourself clearly. Because you are most certainly the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I think I'm the lucky one here, because you're demanding, bossy and cocky, but it's everything I've ever wanted in another person. I don't want someone who's going to treat me like a King while I treat them how other Alpha's do, which is worse than a dog, I would treat them as my equal, like a King too. But you're also affectionate, caring and extremely sarcastic which I absolutely love", he finished, reaching for the body wash to wash Castiel's body as Castiel washed his hair and was careful not to get any in his eyes.

"You're thoughtful too", he said gently. Dean really didn't think you could have told him he would have found his perfect mate in fact, three years ago he would have thought you were insane-how could the universe give you someone who completely fit you perfectly? There was no such thing and now, said thing, was standing in the shower with him.  Castiel couldn't help but to chuckle to himself.

"You actually make me sound like a good guy, how sweet." Truth was that he was far from a good guy and far from how Omega's were supposed to be, lucky for him though Dean seemed to enjoy the fact that he was far from traditional. Castiel had never really thought that he would settle down with an alpha and if someone had told him that he would he would have called them crazy. But here he was, standing completely naked and at ease while he let his alpha wash his body. Normally he would demand as little physical contact as possible but this, feeling dean's big and strong hands all over him felt amazing.

"I will treat you with all the love and respect you deserve, but I will also make sure that you know when you have crossed the line and give you shit when you have earned it. I won't stand by and just let you do whatever you want and I hope you treat me the same too." It was important to him that they were treated as equals, he didn't want Dean to think that he was worth any less because he deserved everything good in this world.

"Now come here and give me a kiss. I need to feel more those amazing lips of yours." Castiel wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable or to feel so warm and fuzzy inside because if things went sideways he would end up heartbroken and truth to be told it was kind of terrifying. Castiel tugged gently at Dean's hair and pulling him in close, not leaving the alpha a choice but to kiss him. It was urgent and desperate since he needed to feel the alpha close, preferably as close as physically possible.

"...Don't ever leave me, okay? I'll kill you if you do." He threatened but it was obvious that he would never lay a finger on the alpha, he cared for him too much. Still, he needed the alpha to understand that he was serious.

  
"You're good to me...You're good for me. I would let you know if you upset me or something...Though it's very hard to get me like that", he murmured honestly. Dean returned the kiss, pausing their conversation for the moment. He could feel the neediness of Castiel's lips on his and he knew in this moment, his Omega needed him. It wouldn't happen often but Dean would give Castiel everything he wanted and needed; his hands slid along Castiel's wet skin as he picked the Omega up, with a bit of difficulty as Castiel was a grown man but Dean was strong, just wanting to keep him impossibly close. Dean was well muscled, broad shouldered everything an Alpha should but his personality wasn't that of the typical Alphas, and that bothered him somewhat; he found that Castiel didn't mind the way he was. He didn't need anything sexual from Castiel, just hold him as they kissed was enough for the Alpha. Dean, never easy with his emotions found it was even more easy with Castiel than he had thought, to be completely vulnerable and let down his barriers that he kept up so the Omega could see and know exactly who and how Dean was. Dean pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to Castiel's.

"I won't...I won't leave you", he promised softly before he pressed another insistent kiss to the Omega's lips, his hands finding his hips as he fit himself against the man. Castiel wrapped his legs around dean's waist as he was lifted, happy to feel Dean so close and be trapped between the alpha's big and warm body and the wall of the shower. This was something he would never have allowed with anyone else but with Dean it felt good. In fact it felt amazing.

"You better not, I'll kick your ass if you do." Castiel repeated before he was kissed once more. He loved that he was able to be with Dean like this, even if he was incredibly aroused there was no need to take it further, they could just enjoy themselves without the need to have sex. Still, Castiel wanted to express his feelings, show him how grateful he was, how much he cared and even loved this man. He wanted Dean to know this even if he couldn't say those words just yet.

"I need you, on the bed with your back against the headboard." Castiel said after breaking the kiss that had left him a little breathless. They would probably need another shower after that but he didn't care, as long as he was with Dean it didn't matter what they did, he would enjoy himself just as much. Dean's nostrils flared at the scent of Castiel's arousal, keeping Castiel around him, Dean turned around and turned the water off. Dean was always happy to oblige and he stepped out carefully from the shower. He pressed his face into Castiels neck before he set him down onto his feet before he did what Castiel wanted. He loved how muscled Castiel was as well, not that it made him any less attractive if he wasn't. Dean crawled across the bed, not caring if he got the sheets wet, he'd eventually throw the sheets in the washer later when they were done for the day-if at all. He smirked as the thought crossed his mind and he turned so his back was against the headboard, his pupils were dilated with arousal as the thick spicy scent of arousal as his cock started getting hard. He swallowed a bit, a deep rumble beginning in his chest. Dean gave a languid stroke to his cock,squeezing before his knot so he wouldn't get too aroused and embarrass himself. Dean was staring at Castiel as if he was the most attractive, precious thing in the world-and to Dean, he was. Dean would do and give anything for and to Cas, for as long as Cas allowed him to be part of his life.

"You look sexy with water all over you", he commented as he cocked his head and gave another stroke to his cock. Castiel smirked loving how the scent of Dean's arousal were filling the room. It smelled absolutely fantastic and he loved the way dean's eyes followed his movements as the alpha were stroking himself.

"No touching." Castiel warned as he got onto the bed and helped to spread Dean's legs.

"If you touch you will be punished." He said with a playful smile as he leaned in to place gentle kisses along the insides of Dean's thighs and breathe in the heavy and musky scent, groaning as he felt slick trickle down his thighs. How someone could smell so incredible was a mystery to him because he had never been so aroused from someone else's scent before, let alone an Alpha's. But then again this was his alpha, the one who had been made for him alone so of course he was perfect and irresistible. Since he had been too horny last night he hadn't been able to properly appreciate Dean so today he was going to take his time, nuzzling Dean's crotch kissing and giving long, lazy licks to his mates cock, humming at the taste. It was affectionate and teasing but all in al he just wanted to make Dean feel good, feel wanted and loved because he really was. He gave the head a few licks before sucking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking gently it was ridiculous how good it felt to have dean's cock in his mouth.

"Taste so good little Alpha... You're so good for me." He purred and glanced up at the alpha as he gave another long lick from Dean's balls to the tip of his cock. Dean's scent heightened incredibly when Castiel gave him orders, his hands moving to rest by his hips; a whimper left him as he felt Castiel's mouth on his hard, flushed cock. Dean was so so blessed to have this Omega in his life, one who fit him perfectly. Castiel's scent was invading every sense he had, his thoughts even, and Dean couldn't be happier. Dean's cock seemed to get even harder as his mate practically worshiped his cock.

"Cas", Dean said roughly, his voice was thick with the arousal that exuded from him as well and he moaned softly, smelling the scent of his mate's slick. Castiel was phenomenal and Dean was doing everything in his power to stop from touching anything. He was chewing on his lip, his hips giving a barely there roll. "I'm a good boy", he commented, his eyebrows furrowing when Castiel praised him, his Alpha preening at that. You're so good for me seemed to repeat itself in his head as Dean looked at Cas, his eyes half lidded with pleasure while his cock twitched slightly. Dean was feeling such an intense rush of pleasure, giving off a happy Alpha scent, whimpering with pleasure, easily relinquishing his control over to his mate.  
  
"Yes you are, such a good little Alpha." Castiel said, his voice dropping an octave. Without further ado Castiel wrapped his lips around Dean's length once more and this time slid all the way down, feeling the Alpha's large cock hit the back of his throat and until he had taken all of Dean in his mouth. His pink lips were spread wide around Dean's dick. It felt amazing to hear the sounds of pleasure coming from the Alpha and feel how happy and pleased he was, it made this so much better and made him even more enthusiastic as he sank down dean's shaft over and over again. He couldn't help but to reach down and finger himself as he sucked Dean off. Before the Alpha could come however Castiel pulled off with a pop and crawled up into his lap with a warm smile on his lips.

"You may put your hands on my hips and kiss me if you'd like but other than that you can't move, got it?" Castiel still wanted to be the one to pleasure his mate because that was what this was about. So he reached down and lined Dean up before slowly sinking down on his cock. He rolled his hips in gentle moves, taking his time and just feeling the connection. It was gentle lovemaking instead of an urgent fuck just to get off and he hoped that his feelings went through to the Alpha, that he understood how much Castiel cared and appreciated him.

"You are so wonderful, my very own little Alpha." Castiel said fondly as he leaned in and kissed Dean. Dean would forever have the image of Castiel's lips wrapped tightly around his cock. He preened at the praise and as Castiel sank down onto his hard cock, he had to mentally stop himself from thrusting his hips up as he heard Castiel's orders. Dean's hands immediately went to Castiel's hips, squeezing slightly before just resting there.

"I'm yours", he repeated softly while he returned the kiss, without thinking his hands moved up to cup Castiel's face as his tongue flicked along Castiel's bottom lip, almost shyly. Dean could really just get off on Castiel kissing him; even though Dean felt like this was more different than what had happened last night and it almost quite literally took Dean's breath away. Dean's entire body thrummed with pleasure and ease, feeling the connection to his mate and Castiel exuded a soft scent that Dean assumed was how he felt about him. Castiel smelled wonderful, like a happy, horny Omega and it made Dean's nose twitch at the incredible scent. He knew for his job, Castiel would end up putting scent blockers on but he was okay with that because it meant his mate would be safe and he wouldn't need to worry too much though Dean would-it was in his nature to worry about the ones he cared about. Dean knew that Cas, though confused with his own feelings, did care about him. This was Castiel's way of expressing his emotions to the Alpha and Dean growled softly, affectionately at his mate into the kiss, his fingers finding their way into Castiel's hair. Dean would give himself entirely to Castiel because the Omega deserved it. Even though Castiel had told Dean to keep his hands on his hips Castiel didn't mind when Dean cupped his face, not with the wonderful kiss he was getting. Both the kiss and the sex was just so sweet and gentle with rolling hips and lazy tongue action and all in all just perfect. It wasn't rushed they just took their time kissing and touhing on Castiel's part as he ran his hands over Dean's chest and arms, just feeling those toned muscles and the wonderful feeling of Dean reaching deep inside of him. This was intense on another level, like how his senses were heightened and every small touch just seemed electric. Eventually though Castiel couldn't help himself and had to speed up the movements with his hips, angling himself so every time he thrust down on Dean's dick he made sure it nailed his prostate every time, over and over again and it felt amazing. Still though it wasn't enough so he looked into Dean's eyes lovingly and with a gentle smile on his lips.

"You can move now, Dean. I want you to knot me." This was Castiel slowly letting go and giving Dean access to him, to do whatever the Alpha needed and wanted to with him in order for the Alpha to reach his climax. It was a sign that Castiel was trusting him too, that he felt safe and comfortable enough to let Dean have his way too since the Alpha had been so good and had listened to him. It was still an order, for the Alpha to knot him but Castiel gave him free reigns to do so which was kind of the Alpha's reward for being good. Dean was in pure Heaven. His mate trusted him enough to do this and send his feelings through this deep connection. He began to give slow thrusts, his hands moving to hold Castiel's hips as he felt the beginnings of his knot starting to swell. Dean knew Castiel was comfortable this way and he would do anything to keep this scent that was exuding from his mate to continue. It was a beautiful sight, his mate totally blissed out on his cock. His blue eyes sonfull of trust and he panted harshly as his knot started catching at Castiel's rim before he pulled out slowly, letting his knot go down. He tugged Castiel down gently and turned him so his back was to Dean's chest and he slowly pushed inside again. His breath at Castiel's ear.

"Easier for you to be knotted at this angle", he explained before his knot continued to swell. Castiel did trust Dean so he easily turned around in Dean's lap, moaning when he sunk down on Dean's cock again and feeling the stretch as Dean's knot was beginning to swell. It was also wonderful to have his mate's arms wrapped around him like this and all in all he felt absolutely amazing. Castiel knew it was just a matter of time before he was coming, he was painfully hard and leaking in all of the best ways but he held it off, he wanted to feel that lovely stretch ad feel Dean fill him up to the brim and was longing for that sensation.

"Please Dean... I need your knot inside of me... Need it so bad..." Castiel said out of breath as he was squirming in Dean's lap. Dean moved his hips faster, his breaths coming in short soft gasps as his knot finally started to catch on Castiel's rim.

"Yeah, baby? Like it when I knot you?" He asked breathlessly, his tongue sliding over the mating mark before Dean's hand reached around and grabbed Castiel's cock, he began jerking his mate off in time with his thrusts as he felt his knot swell fully and he was locked inside, the first wave of come splashing deep inside of Castiel as dean continued to rock his hips and stroke Castiel's vock, his thumb sliding over the slit though fast Dean was very gentle, letting out soft groans of pleasure as he felt the tremors from.his first orgasm. Castiel was beyond words as he felt Dean quicken his pace and began to stroke him because the pleasure was overwhelming and had him seeing stars again and when Dean finally knotted him Castiel moaned his mates name loudly as he spilled all over his chest and Dean's hand, ass tightening around the knot as he came. His entire body shuddered in pleasure but he still kept going and kept grinding his hips in Dean's lap, milking him of every drop he had to offer as his head rolled back to lean against Dean's shoulder as he breathed heavily.

"God that feels so good...You feel so good. Love it when you knot me." Castiel said honestly as he turned his head to the side so he could steal a kiss from Dean. Dean purred loudly at his mate's praise, ecstatic that he had pleased him. Dean carefully let go of Castiel's spent cock and brought his hand to his mouth as he started licking Castiel's spunk from it.

"You taste incredible", he murmured. Dean smiled and tilted Castiel's head back again to give him another soft kiss.

"You're so beautiful. Even when you're not doing anything sexual. And don't let anyone tell you you're not. You are quite literally the most beautiful man I have ever seen", he said. His skin was vibrating with happiness as a light, happy scent came from the Alpha. Dean laid his arm over Castiel, loving that the Omega didn't push him away or demand for some space-which is kinda hard when you're knotted together. Dean gave a lazy roll of his hips and moaned softly as another wave squeezed out of him. Castiel hummed, incredibly pleased that his mate enjoyed his aesthetics and even more so when Dean held him close. Usually he hated this kind of thing, but not with Dean, no with his mate Castiel found himself cuddling more into the embrace, taking Dean's hands in his, intertwining their fingers and kissing the back of Dean's hands.

"You are the beautiful one, from the inside and out. In my eyes you are perfect so don't ever change, okay?" There was so much he loved about the Alpha and he couldn't feel happier as they were connected and he could feel how Dean came yet again. It felt incredible and Castiel moaned, his entire body buzzing with pleasure as he met dean's hips.

"God I love it when you touch me... And when you fill me up so good. So perfect, my little Alpha..." Castiel purred encouragingly. It was proving to be easier than he thought, trusting the Alpha and it made him him happy, comfortable and let him relax in a way he never had with anyone else before. Dean blushed.

"You're making me blush, babe", he mumbled as he hid his face in Castiel's neck, scenting the mark before kissing it. Dean liked being affectionate towards the people he cared about and he loved the way Castiel felt against him. He scented him note eagerly a soft sound coming from him as he let another wave of his come fill his mate.

"You...you can't get pregnant can you?" He asked worried. He knew casriel didn't want pups yet and now hr was worried that he'd do something Castiel didn't really want. He whined softly, ducking his head and sighed.

  
"I... I am taking suppressants." He said, hesitating because he had a feeling the Alpha didn't like that. Of course he knew Dean would never want to do anything that could hurt him and Castiel was endlessly grateful for that, but he wanted to please his alpha too and he knew that risking his life, taking suppressants and using blockers were something Dean didn't like him doing and he hated to let the Alpha down...

"I won't get pregnant unless I stop taking them, or at least I shouldn't... Does that bother you? Please tell me the truth, not just what you think I want to hear." Castiel added softly, glad he didn't have to look the Alpha in the eyes from this position. Dean shook his head.

"You're not ready, I'm...I've always been a kid guy, yeah, but I'm not ready yet either", he murmured. Dean hummed gently and kissed along his neck.

"I dont like how...bad suppressants can mess with someone's body, but it's not my body...so I shouldn't control what you do or don't do with your body. That'd be a pretty shitty thing for me to do", he continued. Dean ran one hand down his arm while the other stayed twined with Castiel's.

"Look I'm by no means perfect and I love that you think I am. Biologically my body is saying to make you have pups but my brain overrides that because if it comes down to it, I don't care if we have pups as long as I get you", he said honestly. Castiel knew they might have a problem later on with this, he was a little cautious because he had never been able to trust an alpha's words before and he knew there was a risk those urges might take over sooner or later. All he could do though was to hope that Dean knew how to control it properly...

"I appreciate your honesty, Dean." Still he wasn't sure but for now things were good so he tried to focus on that, living in the, moment and enjoying that instead of worrying about a future that might not even happen.

"Suppressants are the least of my worries. I've put my body through much worse and will put it through more. Don't worry though, I can handle it." He was stronger and tougher than he looked like.

  
"I know you can. I'll just worry about you and probably be annoying to you just know that it means I really, really care about you", he said. Dean hummed gently, holding Castiel close to him.

"Please don't be scared of me", he whispered gently. Deans scent turned sour at the thought that his mate would be scared or his feelings would change. Dean pulled his hands away at the thought. _Would Castiel start to resent him? Would he not like being mated to him after awhile?_ Dean whined at the thought.

"I mean...I'd never...I'd never hurt you. Regardless of my hormones", he whispered. Castiel did feel like an ass because he couldn't hide what he was feeling or thinking because of his scent and it upset his Alpha. This was why scent blockers were great.

"I'm not scared of you, I could take you with my hands bound behind my back." He was a highly trained assassin after all and it would be embarrassing if he couldn't take down one Alpha.

"There is a reason why I don't like commitment, you never know what the future will hold and it's something you can't control. It makes me uneasy, that is all." Castiel tried to explain as he reached back to take Dean's hand and pull the Alpha back to their previous position. He enjoyed the closeness and he craved it so he wasn't going to let the Alpha pull away from him or worry.

"I know you would never intentionally hurt me... But circumstances change, things happen that you can't control..."

   
"I can control my emotions", he said. He was tense behind Castiel but he knew the Omega had a point. Things did happen and usually when they happened to Dean, it was in the worst ways. Dean hated his luck if anything good happened to him it was soon washed away with something incredibly awful. His husband had wanted to become their partner, and he had, and hen Dean had been so dumb and didn't watch his back and he watched his husband get shot multiple times. Held him in his arms while he died. Dean shook his head and tried to get rid of that moment, just wanting to enjoy Castiel now.

"Bad things always happen to me...", he mumbled.  _That may be true for now but who knows what would happen in the future?_ Still he could sense the distress and pain coming from the Alpha so he turned as much as he could to press soft kisses wherever he could reach and to lick gently at the mating mark.

"I won't tell you that this will be easy because it won't. But no matter what happens I am right here with you so even if bad things happen you won't be alone, you have me. As long as you bear my mark I will be by your side, no matter how tough things might get. I am with you for the good times and the bad."

  
Dean relaxed just a tad at that and then he slowly pulled out now that his knot had deflated and he turned Castiel around to face him.

"Thank you", he whispered before he buried his face in Castiel's neck. Dean inhaled Castiel's scent, just wanting to be calmed by it and he was surprised that he was not as stressed or upset as he had been before.

"I'm sorry", he apologized as he nuzzled against his mate affectionately. Dean pulled him closer and huffed softly, making small loving snuffling sounds.

"You know I'll have to go back to work soon...but you have me for at least two more days", he murmured. Dean hadn't taken a day off since two years ago. He had attended the funeral but he had become so mechanical he didn't think anything like this could happen and he felt very much alive again. Castiel turned around and ran his fingers through his mates hair gently and continued with the small kisses, comforting him the best he could.

"Hmm... I'm thinking of kidnapping you. That way I would get to do this all the time." That thought was kind of nice, not having to share the Alpha with his work but he knew he would have to get back to his own work soon. Michael was probably pissed that he had just disappeared without any kind of warning whatsoever. Not that he really cared about what his brother thought.

"I will make sure to be here when you get home though. Greet you with a home cooked meal, lots of kisses... how's that sound?" Castiel asked. Dean chuckled softly and nudged Castiel's cheek with his nose.

"That sounds....better than anything I could have hoped for", he replied. Dean relaxed further as he felt hands in his hair and he returned the kisses when Castiel was close enough.

"You know you don't have to though too, right? I don't expect you to drop everything because we've found each other", he said. Dean really meant that too, just like he hoped Castiel wouldn't tell him to quit his job and stay home all the time. It wasn't an Alpha thing it was Dean's thing about trying to help everyone he could. Dean yawned softly and blinked.

"Are you hungry? I could make us some omelets", he suggested as his hands slid down to the Omega's hips, giving a soft squeeze.

 


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, onto chapter 2, and unfortunately, they won't always be like chapter 1 over 22 thousand something words. It's hard during the work week enough to get another chapter done. I hope you all like this!

It had been six months. Six awful, miserable months. During the third month, Dean received a text that made his stomach knot.

  
' _Don't look for me'-C_

  
Dean pushed his hands through his hair, sighing. He was sitting at his desk, Benny typing away at his computer before he glanced at Dean.

  
"You feelin' alright brother?" He questioned. Dean blinked before he lifted his head up and he gave a curt nod. It was nearing the seventh month and Dean felt lost, incomplete and like he didn't matter. Castiel had promised to always return to him, but he didn't think he'd have been gone so soon after they had mated. They had spent the day together after Dean made omelettes and disappeared in the middle of the night. Dean had woken up to a bed that smelled of love and mate, but no mate-not even in his house. There was no explanation, no note and it started a hollow feeling in his chest. Dean licked his chapped lips as he started on some paperwork when his phone beeped to alert him of a new text message- his scent went from a sour, acrid scent to a hopeful, soft one as he reached for his phone and unlocked the screen.

  
_'Jess and I were thinking of coming down there for the Holidays? Would that be okay?-S_

  
Dean sighed, a soft whine leaving him as he rubbed his hand down his face. He loved his baby brother but he really wanted to hear from Castiel. He pulled up his calendar and looked to see how many days before Christmas and figured his brother meant Thanksgiving. He smiled faintly-they hadn't seen each other in awhile and Dean could use some sort of company.

_'Sounds great, Sammy. Are you bringing Jess?'-D_

  
Dean didn't have to wait long to get a reply. His phone dinged and he jumped, startled when his commanding officer, Bobby Singer, walked into the office and he growled, his eyes flashing red with frustration.

  
"Winchester, go home. You're stinking up the rest of the office and you reek. Worse than when you took leave for your husband", he barked. Dean stood, keeping his eyes down. He glanced at Benny and Benny gave his partner a sympathetic look. Dean reached for his jacket and pulled it around grabbing his phone.

  
"You're on leave until you decide to get out of this funk you've been in", Singer said. Dean nodded, looking very much like a scolded pup. Bobby grabbed him gruffly and gave him an awkward hug. Dean wasn't going to cry to his Uncle, it just simply wasn't going to happen. Dean paused before walking back to his desk and grabbed his keys. Walking to the parking structure, he looked at his phone and read Sam's text.

  
_'Yes, is that okay? I know you two don't really know each other, but you seemed to get a long the last time we came up. So what's new? Has anything exciting happened?'-S_

  
Dean walked to his car and put his phone in his pocket before he got into the car, turning her on. As he drove home, Dean thought about how everything could have turned out so awfully, his mate leaving made him feel worse than his husband dying. Dean was positive there was something wrong there, but Cas was his Truemate there is a difference. He sighed as he stopped at a red light, feeling the soft tingling in his neck from the mark Castiel had left. Dean decided he would stop at the pizza place near his house and get a six pack at the liquor store next door. As he entered the Pizza Parlor, he was bathed in Castiel's scent feeling relief-until he felt his heart ripping in two. Castiel was there, laughing and a very attractive man had his arm around Cas' shoulders-making Dean's stomach churn as he saw them lean in. Dean swallowed and his eyes moved to where Castiel's mating mark should be and Dean couldn't find it. He looked down when Cas' blue eyes widened seeing him- he almost felt like he couldn't breathe before he just turned towards the register, getting his usual and to go before the box was handed to him. He walked next to door, feeling the stinging in his eyes as he tried not to cry. Dean paid for his beer and then made his way to the car, swinging his keys between his fingers. He was cold and just wanted to eat and drink his feelings away. Dean drove home, feeling empty-he parked in his garage feeling relieved at being home. He gathered his things and then made his way into the house. Setting the box on the counter, Dean returned to his phone.

  
_'Sure...I like her. I guess I don't really know her. But she was very kind in comforting me after Balthazars' death. So...I'm really grateful to her. Please bring her. We'll get a turkey and I'll make moms' stuffing'-D_

  
"Dean", a gruff voice said, making Dean jump. For a cop, Dean was startled easily but it was because he wasn't his normal self. Immediately he felt guilty, Castiel had told him he'd be gone for work and what did he do? Run into him and then act like a child. Dean's scent was tangy, sour with guilt and self-deprecation. He lowered his eyes and shuffled his feet, not replying to his name being called.

  
"Did you really think I was leaving you?" Castiel started as he flicked the kitchen light on, bathing them in a soft glow. His voice wasn't harsh, but it wasn't soft either. Dean stepped back, keeping his head down his eyes on the floor.

  
"I told you I would be gone for work and sometimes be gone"-"B-But you didn't even leave me a note...You were just...gone...a-and..I'm sorry...I..I won't get upset again", Dean said cutting him off. Castiel softened a bit, seeing the Alpha-his Alpha hurting. He had left without a note, without even waking the other to tell him he had to leave. Dean made a very valid point and then it hurt worse when Dean said he wouldn't get upset again. He could hear Dean trying to scent him but he was wearing his blockers. Castiel stepped towards him and he watched as Dean shuffled back, making a soft noise as his back hit the pantry door.

  
"I'm sorry", Dean said quietly. Castiel felt his chest ache, all the different scents and emotions exuding from Dean.

  
"Dean, I had to"-"You promised me, Cas. 'I will make sure to be here when you get home though. Greet you with a home cooked meal, lots of kisses'...those were your words. You didn't come home and I was worried and then all I get is a text three months ago saying not to come look for you", Dean started. Castiel felt his jaw clench.

  
"I don't have to text you about every little thing I do. You're my mate, but you don't get to dictate what I do or don't do", he stated. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wasn't trying to control Castiel.

  
"I just wanted to see you...and then when I do, you're with someone else...And your mark is covered up...But that's not the real"-"I don't have to keep my mark showing. It's not ownership, you're not my owner Dean", Castiel said firmly. Dean's mouth snapped shut, lowering his eyes.

  
"I'm not trying to own you Cas. I'd just like to see you once in awhile and spend time with you...But I guess you don't understand", he said with a sigh, rubbing his face. Dean moved around, before he opened the pizza box, keeping his head down. He looked at the pepperoni but Dean didn't feel that hungry anymore, noticing his vision was blurry from the tears that had gathered there.

  
"Fuck, Dean. Are you this needy? It's only been six months! It's not like I've been gone for a year or"-Castiel stopped, Dean's scent was sour, salty and had just reached his nostrils. Castiel watched Dean, he was looking into the pizza box and there were tears in his eyes. As much as Castiel didn't want to, he did feel guilty. Extremely guilty. Dean closed the box and made his way down the hall, heading towards his bedroom when Castiel caught his arm. Dean stopped but then he pulled his arm away and Castiel watched, feeling like a dick as his mate walked into the room and quietly closed the door. Castiel was at a loss, he knew he had used those words to hurt Dean but he was pissed. _What are you so angry about? You're his mate and you did make a promise to him and you went back on your word. He doesn't hear from you in three months and then only receives a text-which he doesn't respond to, probably thinking you were working something serious and didn't want you to get hurt. Then another three months go by and he sees you with someone else. He didn't pull the Alpha bullshit, didn't even say anything to you and here you are, calling him out on his insecurities when you told him you would help him not to feel that way_. Castiel was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an odd sound. He hesitated before walking down the hall and stopped just outside the door-he heard it again, it sounded like a sob. Castiel opened the door slowly and what he saw made his heart squeeze painfully, Dean, his mate was sitting on the floor against the bed-his knees were pulled up and he had his face in them with his arms wrapped around himself. Castiel felt the guilt swirl in his stomach as he slowly made his way over.

  
"Dean", he said softly. When he reached out and touched Dean's arm, Castiel pulled his hand back quickly when Dean flinched. Dean let out another noise and Cas, despite Dean flinching, pulled him into his arms.

  
"Oh, Sweetheart", he murmured. Dean sniffled, burying his face in his mates' neck.

  
"I'm sorry, I can't...I don't...I don't mean to tell you what to do. I just miss you", he whispered. Castiel sighed and held him closer.

"I love you", Dean finished. 

  
"I'm sorry, Dean. You have been nothing but good and I...I'm stubborn and stupid. I should have called or come and seen you, baby. You're right. I am wrong, so very wrong. Shh...", he whispered softly against Dean's hair. Dean slowly unwound himself, his arms reached out for Castiel, wrapping around his waist.

  
"I don't mean to be a needy Alpha...But I told you I was and"-"And I threw it back in your face. I'm sorry Dean. You are a needy Alpha, but you're my Alpha and you have given me everything I asked of you and it's me who couldn't do the same for you and that is so wrong", Castiel said. Dean made a sound that resembled a purr when Castiel's fingers ran through his hair, Dean sniffed along his neck until he found the cover up and he huffed but he didn't do anything. Castiel pulled away from Dean and felt his heart break a little more when Dean whined and tried clutching at him.

  
"Shh..I'm just going to go into the bathroom and wash off the makeup", he assured in a soft voice. Dean relaxed, but he curled up around himself again. Castiel padded into the bathroom and began washing his face and neck, making sure to get all of the makeup off. He reached for the face towel and dried his face off, walking back out into the room. Castiel was thrown off when he didn't see Dean on the floor, looking around the room before he heard some noises from the kitchen. He saw Dean getting plates down and was putting pizza on them, opening a beer. Castiel watched, seeing how Dean hadn't noticed him and he watched, confusion lacing his countenance as Dean poured the beer down the sink. He went into the fridge and came out with a Pepsi. He opened it and hummed taking a sip when his eyes darted over to Cas in the entryway. Immediately, Dean's eyes lowered and he set the soda down-fidgeting with his hands.

  
"If you wanted, you could stay for dinner...I thought maybe...You don't have to", he started. Castiel walked over, wrapping his arms around the Alpha, pressing his face into his neck.

  
"Shh...Dean, I'm yours. No matter what happens or what I do for work, I am yours. You're mine...I'm sorry I didn't come and see you. I did promise to see you", he whispered. Castiel inhaled the scent of his mate, reaching up to cup his face and pull him down for a gentle kiss. Dean didn't respond as quickly but Castiel didn't expect him to. They can't just say I'm sorry and everything go back to normal, it would take a little while for Dean to be back and cuddly. Dean returned the kiss gently before he pulled back and went to the fridge, pausing.

  
"Do you want a beer or a Pepsi?" Dean asked, turning his head to look at him. Castiel relaxed, he knew Dean was just scared of being hurt as much as he was, but Cas could easily hide it.

  
"A beer is fine, babe. How come you poured yours down"-"Didn't want to be angry like my dad", he said cutting him off slowly. Castiel nodded and accepted the beer Dean offered him.

  
"You've never told me what happened between the two of you", he started. Dean stiffened hearing that and then he sighed.

  
"He was a drunk...and he hit my mom..When he left, I took his file. I have it here...The only thing you'd possibly be able to find is his name, age, and some prior arrests. Some that I made. When I became a cop, I headed over, and it turned into a huge fight and I watched him smack my mom across the face and I...kicked him out quite forcefully. My husband at the time, he helped. He never liked the fact that his big, scary, Alpha son was a _faggot_ ", he explained as he took both plates to the coffee table and sat on the couch.

  
"C'mon, babe. Let's eat", he said. Castiel smiled and took his place next to Dean, reaching for his pizza.

  
"You're not mad?" Cas wondered. Dean looked at his pizza, forcing himself to take a bite. He chewed slowly before answering.

  
"...I was never mad. I was hurt...I just didn't think I meant all that to you", he admitted. Castiel sighed and pulled Dean to him, shushing him.

  
"You mean everything to me. I'm just not good at expressing my emotions and I forget you're an emotional man", Castiel replied. Dean blushed and then looked away, sighing.

  
"You're not too emotional. I promise. I'm just an asshole. I...I care deeply for you, Dean. You have to know this", he murmured. Dean shrugged and then rested his head on Castiel's chest.

  
"I'm not good at reading people. And I don't...I don't need to be told all the time, I'd just like to be told once in awhile", Dean said. He laid back and tugged Castiel between his legs, his upper torso on Dean's chest.

  
"Are you done eating, Little Alpha?" Castiel asked, placing his face in Dean's neck and scenting him. Cas heard Dean trying to scent him and he frowned, feeling bad that Dean couldn't.

  
"In the morning, you'll be able to", he said quietly. Dean nodded and then held Castiel closer.

  
"What are you working on? Will you be gone for awhile again?" He asked, sounding small and Castiel hated that he was the reason his Alpha was insecure once more.

  
"Well...This is one of the men that owns a brothel. And I really want to take him down, he thinks my name is Brian and that I'm a rich entrepenuer, who is interested in selling more Omegas and making a bigger product. He thinks I'm an Alpha while he himself is a Beta. He takes these scent things similar to what I take, but they make him smell like an Omega to gain the others trusts. Yes, it will require me to be gone again, but this time, I'll text you sweetheart. It wouldn't be everyday, but it will certainly be more often than what I did last time", he assured the Alpha. Dean nuzzled against the mark.

  
"When are you leaving?" Dean asked, before he was picking Castiel up, quite easily enough that it startled Castiel. He carried his mate into the bedroom and laid him on the bed before he made to switch his clothes, get into some comfortable boxers and curl around Castiel. Castiel stripped out of his clothes before he stood and made to go to the bathroom. He paused when Dean whined, halfway into the bed.

  
"Just wait there, Sweetheart. I need a shower. I smell the other guy on me and I don't want to. I just want to smell you on me", he explained before turning the water on. Dean growled softly before he pulled the boxers back off and followed Castiel into the shower.

  
"We could shower together", he suggested. Castiel understood then, Dean didn't want to be alone and he figured Castiel would leave again, so he wanted any time he had with him.

  
"Yes, of course. I won't leave for awhile", Castiel said quietly as he turned the water off, stripping out of the rest of his clothes. Dean stripped out of his boxers and stepped in quickly. Castiel followed behind him and when he reached for Dean, he frowned when Dean pulled back a bit.

  
"I don't...I don't want anything sexual", he whispered. Castiel shushed him and pulled him close and kissed his cheek.

  
"I know you don't. I'm fine with just holding you and kissing you", he said. Dean relaxed and leaned into the gentle kiss. Dean sagged a bit with relief, feeling a tad more relaxed.

  
"And we can eat...the pizza will be cold by now", Dean answered before he moved so Castiel could wash his body while he washed his hair.

After their shower, Castiel pampered his Alpha. He tucked him into his robe and lead him to the couch, settling him in the corner and placing a blanket over him. He straddled his hips and kissed his forehead.

  
"Let me get our plates and you can turn the tv on", he said. Dean nodded before he was grabbing Castiel's hips and pulling him down once more for a kiss-it was soft, chaste. It was what Dean needed and Castiel could easily give it, brushing his thumbs over Dean's cheekbones. When Dean pulled back, Castiel stepped off of his mate and walked into the kitchen, getting their plates, putting them on top of the box while he carried his beer and Dean's Pepsi over to the coffee table. He set everything up and was startled when Dean's hands grabbed him and pulled him close, scenting him even though there wasn't a scent to Castiel yet. He nosed at the mating mark, making Castiel relax against his mate.

  
"It's okay, I'm here, Little Alpha", he murmured. Dean purred soflty before he and Castiel began eating once more as Dean turned on Dr. Sexy. Dean nuzzled up against his mate with soft sounds, while Castiel enjoyed the pizza and beer-the warmth, the love, the comfort. It was something he wasn't use to, but he had to try more. Especially for Dean. 

 


	3. Hurt

_This was not suppose to happen. It was just a domestic; how did this even happen? His husband was lying in his arms, gasping for air. Dean could smell the iron scent of his blood on his hands as it flooded his shirt each time he breathed. Dean kept his hands on his chest, trying to get the bleeding to stop as he could smell the fresh scent of salt and more iron as he started crying._

  
_"I need backup! I said officer down!" Dean screamed into his radio, his voice scratching, high pitched with a whine. He looked down, clutching at Balthazar's hand, their hands squeezing each others before Dean felt the weakened pulse in his palm. His breath hitched._

  
_"You can't leave me, I love you...I love you so much, Balth. Please don't leave me", he pleaded as Balthazar gave him that grin. He reached up and cupped Dean's face, he felt so cold; he pulled his husband down and their lips brushed softly. Dean could hear the sirens of the ambulance, helping his husband up and onto the gurney. He heard this high pitched whining, wheezing sound. It wasn't until a paramedic wrapped a shock blanket around him that Dean realized it was him making those noises. He was brought into the ambulance and he took Balthazars' hand, feeling the small pulses. Dean whimpered, watching his mate close his eyes slowly before he was gesturing for Dean to come closer. Dean moved closer, leaning forward to press his forehead to Balthazars'._

  
_"Please", he whispered._

  
_"I love you, Dean. I'm not...I'm not going to make it. I know we had so many plans for us...For our future, and Darling, I'd love to be there, but I just can't", he whispered. Dean whimpered, pressing his face into his husbands' neck for the last time._

_The service was a quiet affair; Dean was silent the entire time while the police chief spoke about Balthazar. It hurt something fierce in Dean's chest and he couldn't help but to whimper as they began lowering the casket into the ground. His eyes burned as he stood, letting the small bouquet of forget-me-nots and daffodils fall from his fingers. His mother touched his shoulder before her, Sam and Jess walked off to the waiting car. Dean stayed there for hours, staring at the fresh dirt that filled the hole. He brushed his fingers over the engraved headstone, feeling the burning in his eyes once more. Here lies Balthazar Fields, our brother in blue, beloved husband, loving son._

  
_"Dean", he murmured. Dean opened his eyes, seeing the handsome face of his late husband._

  
_"Don't leave me! Please! Come back!" He shouted as he faded._

"Dean!" Castiel said loudly, shaking his mate. Dean's eyes opened, his entire body was stiff, sweat covered him lightly. He swallowed as Castiel's face came into focus, a concerned look on his face.

  
"Oh, sweetheart, come here", Castiel said, pulling Dean to him as he took in the terror on his mates' face and the stench he was exuding. Dean buried himself in his mate, hiding his face in his neck.

  
"It...It was just a nightmare and I feel...", Dean paused, not wanting to upset Castiel. Cas sighed and tilted Dean's head up to look at him, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. He could smell the acrid, sour scent leaving Dean.

  
"You feel guilty...Why?" he asked, his lips still close enough to brush against Dean's forehead when he spoke. Castiel could smell the guilt pouring from his mate and he didn't understand.

  
"Because it wasn't like your normal bad dream about falling and not dying or anything like that, but...It was about the night my ex died and his funeral", Dean explained, letting out a soft breath.

  
"I feel guilty because why am I thinking about him when I have you? And had I not told him to split up, he wouldn't have died. It's my fault", he whispered. Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, brushing his nose against Dean's.

  
"No, sweetheart. It's not your fault. Something terrible happened to you, something you had no control of. You don't have to feel guilty that you're dreaming of him...He's still going to be a part of you, I am okay with that. He was a part of your life, part of who shaped you into the man you are now", he murmured. Dean brushed his hand down his face, inhaling the scent of his mate, relaxing a bit against the sheets.

  
"Come on, let's go get you into a bath, Little Alpha", he said gently. Castiel stood before he climbed over Dean to the edge of the bed and hopped down. He gathered his mate in his arms, glad that he wasn't built like your average Omega and was able to pick Dean up; he was still heavy however, being that Dean only had a slight pudge just before the waistband of his jeans he was mostly muscle. Castiel staggered into the bathroom and set Dean into the giant tub before he began undressing him, manhandling him to get all his clothes off before he turned the water on. Dean relaxed from the scent coming from Castiel, whining and holding his arms out for him. Castiel smiled and undressed, climbing in to sit between his legs. He turned the water on once the tub was full enough and he turned to face Dean, lathering his hands and began washing him, rubbing the knots out of his shoulders.

  
"I just...I love you, Cas. I don't want to lose you because of nightmares of my ex", he explained. Castiel snorted and leaned forward to brush his lips against the mark he had made on Dean's neck. He nipped it gently, smirking when Dean's breath hitched.

  
"Listen, Sweetheart, I marked you and you marked me. You're not going to lose me because of some nightmares with your ex. You had a tragedy happen to you, just two short years ago...That's not nearly enough time to "get over" it. I mean, babe, you're stuck with me", he said. Dean let out a breath of relief, relaxing under his mate, into the hot water.

  
"I miss him sometimes", Dean admitted. Castiel chewed his lip, that hurt a bit, but Castiel could understand. Dean had been in love and living with someone, someone who knew everything about him and they were comfortable and it was all ripped away from him. Castiel turned his body around so he could face Dean, straddling his thighs. Dean's eyes were a bright green, the slightest bit red and tad puffy.

  
"We all have a past, and if you miss him, you miss him. I can't say that it makes me happy, but that's the side of my brain that's primal. My logical side is saying, you're going to have good days and bad days. It happens, like I said before, it's only been two years. But I would like to meet him one day", he said quietly. Dean looked down, his hands on Castiel's hips.

  
"Are you sure that won't be too awkward for you?" He asked, tilting his head. Castiel shook his head.

  
"No. Well, a bit awkward. But if he's important to you, he's important to me", he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Dean's forehead.

  
"He wasn't a very good husband...But he loved me the best way he knew how...We weren't very compatible...But", Dean trailed off with a sigh.

  
"But you two loved each other and fuck everyone who thought you'd never make it. I know that you guys' weren't the best couple, but that doesn't mean you wanted him to die", he said gently. Dean nodded in agreement.

  
"I never wanted him to die...I just wanted us to eventually get divorced. I've never told mom or Sam this, but we were going to and keep living together but as friends. We were much better friends than husbands", he explained. Castiel carded his fingers through Dean's hair, shushing his Alpha gently.

  
"You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to Dean. Sure, I'd love to know everything about you but I do believe that you and I are both emotionally constipated. You don't tell me things that bother you when you should. You keep them from me...", he started as he felt Dean try to shift out of his grip. Castiel held firm and kissed his cheek to relax him.

  
"I think you're scared of pushing me too far and then me leaving you, rejecting you as my mate. But Dean, you need to know that though I am very head strong, I care deeply for you. I could never harm you; at least not intentionally. I'm harsh, rude, crass and a bit of an asshole...You're soft, affectionate, still a bit of an asshole and that is why we work. You can't scare me off. We're going to hurt each others' feelings sometimes, that's life, but it's our life", he said, sounding a bit like he was scolding his mate. Dean pulled back and climbed out of the bed, grabbing a towel angrily.

  
"You've done it before so...Should I expect anything different?" Dean snarled, his eyes flashing as they looked towards Castiel. Dean stalked back into their room and he dried his body off, leaving his towel on the floor before he walked over to his dresser and dug around for a pair of boxers.

  
"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed walking towards him with a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes were blazing with fury. Dean stood his ground, standing up to his full height glaring back just as harshly.

  
"What? You think everything's' okay just because I let you lay in bed with me again? That it didn't matter that you left without saying anything? Because it still matters and it's not fucking okay. You can't even tell me you love me too...Do you know how much that fucking hurts?" He snarled, his face reddening with anger. Castiel scoffed.

  
"So all that "emotional" shit you were going through was just to get me to feel guilty? Well, fuck you Dean", Castiel said quickly pulling on jeans.

  
"I'm sorry, am I too emotional for you? I thought it wasn't a bad thing. Are you lying then or are you lying now?" He snapped back. Castiel felt the roughness in his throat as he fought tears back. Their bond was flaring weakly, that never being a good sign.

  
"I don't need to "act emotional" to make you feel guilty Cas. And if you're feeling guilty, maybe ask yourself what you did wrong. Not what I did when I'm just trying to establish a relationship", he said. His voice wasn't soft, but it didn't have that bite to it, it had had earlier.

  
"Jesus Christ, being with you is like an emotional fucking roller coaster Dean. One moment you're having nightmares about your ex and I'm trying to comfort you and then you're freaking the fuck out", he hissed. Castiel was angry, hurt and tired. He finished getting dressed before getting into Dean's face once more.

  
"You're a shitty mate and as far as I'm concerned, your ex husband got off easy!" He snarled. Dean flinched and then turned away from Cas, his entire body was trembling with anger. He didn't flinch as he heard the front door close. Dean sat down on the edge of his bed, placing his head in his hands. He tested at their bond but Cas had closed it off, in turn, making Dean turn his side off as well. If that's how Cas wanted it to be, then fine. Dean was a mess, how could Cas say that to him? Dean felt sick before he padded into the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet and then flushed.

 

Cas found himself at a bar, on his third drink still pissed as he swirled the contents of the amber liquid in his glass. He sighed, testing their emotional bond once more before he noticed Dean had closed it off. He deserved that, what could Cas say? He was angry and he had said those things to hurt his mate. He intentionally set out to emotionally destroy his mate and at this moment in time, he didn't care. Castiel held up three fingers to the bartender when an appealing scent caught his nose; he turned as an attractive Alpha sat next to him. He gave him the once-over and then nodded as the Alpha ordered himself a drink. He was good looking, but he didn't compare to his mate. Dean was so attractive that this Alpha looked like a cheap rip-off of his mate. Castiel down his glass as the Alpha did the same to his; whereas Dean had sandy colored hair and emerald eyes, this Alpha was a bit shorter and thinner while his eyes were chocolate brown and he had dark hair as well. The Alpha nodded at Castiel and Castiel gave a shrug before he laid down two twenties on the bar top and then moved slowly as he looked over his shoulder at the other.

The Alpha downed another glass full before he slid money down and then followed after the enticing Omega. He could faintly smell the Omega but he could see the mating mark on his neck. The Alpha didn't care if the Omega didn't.   
Once outside, Castiel pinned the Alpha to the wall, his mouth crushed against the others as he kissed him viciously. Their hips aligned and Castiel groaned as their lengths pressed together. Suddenly, Castiel was falling backwards as an onslaught of emotions shoved him back. He stared up at the night sky and wondered what happened until he realised once he had left the bar, he opened the connection to his mate and Dean had been tentatively trying to reach him. Which means Dean felt the arousal and lust Castiel had felt for the other Alpha. Castiel felt ashamed. Here he was hurting Dean again because he was "stubborn". He could taste the bitterness in his mouth as he could feel what Dean was feeling. The next thing Cas knew, he felt an awful pain in his chest, it felt searing, almost blinding him with the pain he could feel. He had to get home.

Dean was curled on the floor, feeling rejected. His mark was on fire, making every nerve ending in his body feel inflamed. He clawed at his neck, trying to pull it off and he whimpered. Dean was in agony, writhing on the floor as he tried to calm his body down. Suddenly, he was waking up, Castiel's face blurred as he peered down at his mate. Castiel looked concerned, he was dabbing at Dean's face with something cool and Dean leaned into the touch with a soft sound. Castiel squeezed onto the couch with Dean and then sighed softly as he curled up under his arm, nuzzling against the mark. It was a very submissive gesture, but Dean remained stiff.

  
"I'm sorry...", Castiel whispered. Dean was tired and he still felt sick to his stomach, but he was listening and Castiel was more than grateful for that.

  
"I shouldn't have said that about Balthazar. I went with what I knew would hurt you and that was wrong. It seems I've been doing quite a bit of wrong for awhile. I'm not use to relationships or bottoming for that matter. I...", Cas sighed and buried his face against Dean's neck and inhaled his scent.

  
"I'm really sorry. Just because I don't know how to be in a relationship, doesn't mean I get to treat you however I want", he started. Dean sighed and wiped his hand down his face.

  
"It's not fair for me to keep badgering you about telling me how you feel all the time", he said. Castiel shook his head and turned to face his mate.

  
"But you don't. You don't complain and I use that to my advantage. I'm sorry. I'm going to try and be a much better mate, a mate that you deserve", he promised. Dean sighed again.

  
"Cas, no. I keep lashing out",-"With every right to. It's been two years since your husband died. Two, not nearly enough time to mourn and get yourself back together. I'm going to be here while you get stronger and I'm going to help you. I still have to do this job...go back undercover. But I will text you when I am able and I will definitely call you when I can", he murmured. Dean finally relaxed at that, his scent coming back and he nuzzled back against Castiel.

  
"How long was I out?" Dean asked, tilting his head. Castiel hummed softly and kissed his nose as he leaned up on one hand.

  
"I'm not exactly sure, baby. I just dragged you onto the couch and started wiping you down until you woke up", he explained. Dean nodded and yawned sleepily.

  
"Come on, let's go to bed", Dean mumbled. He moved to slide from the couch, gathering Castiel up in his arms to go lay in their bed and just move on from this.


	4. I Shot the Sheriff

It had been a few months, but Dean and Castiel were slowly rebuilding their relationship. Castiel had been true to his word and some nights, he was home with Dean. Dean, who had been brought back to work and he was flourishing from the attention with his mate and the help of the lower classified criminals. Castiel, though he was still rough and snarky,he had become the loving Omega he didn't know he could be. They hadn't been intimate, but Castiel knew that they would need to work on that together. Some nights Castiel cooked dinner and Castiel had introduced Dean to Michael as his mate. Michael had some doubts about Dean but when he had gotten Michael out of a sticky situation, he and Dean were cool.

Dean came into the house, his pheromones practically screaming with happiness and excitement as he looked around for Castiel.

  
"Babe! Babe! I'm getting officer of the year and there's going to be a ceremony!" Dean called out, entering the kitchen before he bounded into the livingroom. Dean whined when he didn't see his mate in the living room, he bounded into the bedroom. Dean stopped as he saw the sight in front of him; red and pink rose petals had been scattered across the floor and bed, there were candles on the bedside tables, dresser and window sills. Castiel came out from the adjoining bathroom and jumped.

  
"Oh, babe...You weren't suppose to be home yet...But come here", he said. Dean padded over to his mate, dropping his briefcase near the end of the bed. Castiel started undressing his mate, pressing up against him to kiss his neck. Dean relaxed, a deep sigh leaving his lips as Castiel pulled his uniform shirt off. Castiel continued to press kisses down his chest, kneeling down and he rubbed at Dean's hips when he stiffened.

  
"No, baby. Nothing like that, just want you to relax", he said. Dean trembled softly, letting out a breath.

  
"I'm getting officer of the year...There's going to be a ceremony...You'll come won't you?" He asked timidly. Castiel nodded as he helped his mate out of his pants and boxers, taking his hand and lead him into the bathroom. Dean's breath hitched as he saw the bubble bath ready and two flutes of champagne.

  
"Why is there champagne? I didn't tell you the news yet", he said, slowly stepping into the tub. Castiel shook his head.

  
"No, I just wanted you to relax...But we can celebrate with more champagne", he answered slowly before he ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

  
"Will you get in with me?" He asked, looking up into Castiel's shocked blue eyes. Castiel smiled and undressed himself, crawling in between Dean's legs and laid against his chest. Dean relaxed, a deep noise coming from his chest.

  
"Of course I'll be there", he said gently. Dean smiled, resting his head on Castiel's shoulder.

  
"Good", Dean said.

  
\-------  
Dean was wearing his full uniform as the Chief of Police stood with the mayor and more than half the district. Castiel stood proud when they announced Dean's name. Nothing prepared him for the pierced sound of a bullet being shot and seeing his mate fall backwards. Castiel pushed his way through the crowd, the sound seemed to fade out and leave just white noise in his head. He knelt down by Dean, a whine leaving him. He pressed his hands to Dean's chest, feeling the sting of tears shaking his head.

  
"Don't", he said quietly. Dean was breathing hard, his entire body shaking and Castiel could feel their bond weakening. He let out a sob.

  
"Please don't leave me", Castiel pleaded, his entire bad boy demeanor breaking as he held his dying mate in his arms.


	5. Good Little Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the lateness, I've lost my job and I'm trying to remain positive about it. I've done quite a bit of job applications, but only 2 interviews. Hopefully, I'll get back on my feet and can get more out for ya'll to enjoy!

Castiel felt an excruciating pain ripping through his body moments after his mate was lifted into the ambulance. He fell to the asphalt, gasping for air as he felt their bond break. He screamed out, flinching away from the Alpha Paramedics who tried to help him. He didn't want them touching him, it was inappropriate for unmated Alphas' to touch an Omega, however, they were just trying to do their job. Michael approached Castiel, speaking calmly; Castiel relaxed enough for them to help him onto the gurney before he blacked out.

  
\-------

  
A few hours later, Castiel was waking up in the hospital, he felt warmth, safety. His mate was alive? Dean was alive! He pulled at the blankets, trying to kick them off. A nurse approached him and he snarled, his nostrils flaring as his eyes widened. The nurse stepped back, but she was speaking softly. The paramedics had warned her about a feral Omega but he seemed to calm as she spoke.

  
"Mr. Novak, it's alright. I was assigned to take you to your mate once you woke up. And not to let any of the press know you're here", she said gently. Castiel calmed down, trying to control his racing heart.

  
\----------------

  
Castiel was exhausted, he had been by Dean's side in the hospital since he had been shot. Their bond was flaring weakly and Castiel, he was taking care of him and making sure everything was clean and that Dean was getting the care he needed. He stopped his second job for now; Michael hadn't even questioned paying Dean's hospital bills because he knew how much Dean meant to Castiel. Michael was more of the older brother he use to be, back before any of the family splitting had destroyed them. On the third day, Castiel was sleeping in the chair next to the hospital bed in an awkward position when his eyes opened, an odd scent filling his nose. He lifted his head sleepily and wiped at his eyes. Dean was watching him, his green eyes crossed briefly as he blinked softly. Castiel let out a soft whine before he was out of the chair and pressed up against Dean's side in the bed with him; he pressed his face into Dean's neck. Dean's left arm came up to wrap around Castiel's shoulder, before Dean whined and he laid it back down. Castiel pressed himself closer to Dean, letting out soft, soothing pheromones. Dean's eyes focused and he looked down at Castiel, blinking once more.

  
"Cas? How long've been out?" He slurred slightly, wiping his face against Castiel's hair trying to get a scent from him. Dean hummed when he found what he was looking for.

  
"Just a coupla days, hun. They told me you would be out, I've been here everyday", he murmured. Dean sighed softly, dragging one hand through his hair.

  
"Aw babe, look at you being all domestic, like a good little Omega", he teased, his voice was still raspy. He gestured towards the pitcher of water.

  
"Could you pour me some water?" He asked. Castiel nodded and moved forward, pouring water into the cup for Dean. He handed it to him but before Dean took a drink, he was grabbing Castiel behind the neck and pulling him in for a hard, loving kiss. Castiel accepted the kiss, returning it with equal harshness before he pulled back, his eyes blazing with anger. He slugged Dean in his uninjured arm. Dean looked offended as he rubbed the muscle, looking at his Omega with concern.

  
"If you ever, do that to me again, so help me, Dean Winchester, I will physically castrate you", he growled angrily. He looked much like the disgruntled wife as his mate looked up at him. Castiel's expression softened before he was cupping Dean's cheek in his palm and giving him a different type of kiss. This one was unlike any other; it showed Castiel's fear, his concern, his neediness. Dean sighed softly against his mates' mouth, reassuring him.

  
"I'm sorry", he whispered between shared breaths. Castiel shook his head, tears threatening to spill before they were gone.   

  
"Don't", he murmured. Dean took the cup from him and slammed the water down, looking up at Castiel pitifully for some more. Castiel rolled his eyes-his needy Alpha, he thought fondly. He poured Dean some more water, looking up as a doctor walked in.

  
"I have good news and bad news", he murmured. Castiel's eyes hardened before he was getting off of Dean's bed and standing next to him. He looked like the strong Omega Dean knew and loved. Dean sat up straighter, feeling his arm throb a bit before he looked at the doctor.

  
"Bad news first, Doc", Dean said then he paused before he looked up at Castiel.

  
"If that's okay with my mate as well", Dean continued. Castiel glanced down at his mate before he gave a thin smile.

  
"Proceed", he granted towards the doctor with an incline of his head. The doctor smiled and flipped through some pages before facing the couple.

  
"The bullet is sitting between two arteries and doing surgery could push it further and potentially kill you", he started. Dean's breath hitched and Castiel swore everything had frozen. His hand tightened on Dean's as he stood there with bated breath.

  
"And...the good news?" Dean asked, his voice controlled, steady. He rubbed circles on Castiel's palm, soothing his mate.

  
"You will be fine. It's lodged in there pretty tightly, so it shouldn't be something to worry about", he finished. He looked at the couple.

  
"Nothing to worry about?" Castiel said from between clenched teeth. The doctor looked startled, swallowing as he stepped back. Omegas', once they were angered and reached a certain point, would be more ruthless than Alphas'.

  
"Babe", Dean said. Castiel turned to look at him and he sighed, shaking his head. The doctor hurried out while he had the chance. Dean tugged on Castiel's hand until the Omega had one knee on the bed.

  
"Cas, it's okay...He can only do so much. I know this is part of the job", he said trying to soothe the angry man. Castiel licked his bottom lip before biting down on it.

  
"It's not because of your job that this happened", he said quietly. Castiel stood and then walked to the door of Dean's room and closed it. He clasped his hands in front of him. He knew Dean could break their bond with what he was about to tell him.

  
"You got shot because of my eldest brother, Lucifer. You met him when you met me", he explained. Dean leaned back, rubbing at his eyes.

  
"I have no evidence of that, Cas", he started. Castiel looked down before he heard another sigh come from his mate. He glanced at Dean and Dean motioned for him to come closer; he walked over and Dean pulled him down against him with a soft grunt.

  
"If you think I'm going to leave you just because of your asshole brother, you've got another thing coming", Dean said firmly. He tilted Castiel's head up by his chin.

  
"I love you and I'm not going anywhere...I'll just be more careful", he promised. Castiel sighed but he nodded before chewing on his lip. Castiel was, and though he'd never admit it, he was scared. He knew what Lucifer was and is capable of, that's why he was trying so hard to get him brought down but his brother was clever and crafty. Castiel, though clever and crafty as well, he didn't have the resources that Lucifer did-maybe Dean did. Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck and for once in his life, maybe twice now, he let out a whine. Dean said nothing as he hummed, rubbing his hand down Castiel's back, comforting him. Castiel allowed himself to be the vulnerable mate, the Omega as his mate held him.

  
"I love you Dean, please don't ever leave me", he whispered knowing the Alpha could hear him. Dean's arms around him tightened and he brought Castiel's face to him for a kiss.

  
"I love you too, Cas. You ain't gettin' rid of me that easy", he teased. He knew Castiel was worried and he would do everything in his power to make his mate feel comfortable. Castiel allowed himself to be soothed and comforted by his mate, relaxing against him with a soft sigh. Dean brought him down and kissed his cheek, nuzzling him. 


End file.
